


Things that we could be

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 2014年5月发布，原设，CAWS接续文。





	1. 上

**Chapter 1**  
  
在Steve  Rogers之前，冬兵从来没有因为主观原因而导致任务失败过。当然除了他“功德簿”上记载的24次成功完成的暗杀任务以外，也有惨痛的失败，例如还在使用第一代机械手臂的时候，敌方曾经盗取了技术资料并成功研制出了一种微型机器人，一旦被那个钥匙扣大小家伙附着到手臂上，他的机械手臂链接神经传感就会被阻断，机械手臂就不再被他自己操控。那一次冬兵不得不用自己的右手和左手殊死搏斗，才不至于被别人控制之下的机械手臂要了性命。后来冬兵被一个十人精英小团队代替，在半数伤亡的代价之下任务得以完成。  
  
沉睡一年之后冬兵装载了二代机械手臂，更有力，更灵活，神经连接也更加稳定可靠。机械臂升级之后，首试失败的任务寥寥无几，可数的两次也都在后来的尝试中得以顺利完成。  
  
在Steve Rogers之前，冬兵不完全的记忆里不曾有过如此诡异的失败。他读过自己的档案，起码那是上级在他失去记忆醒来之后提供给他的一份档案，上面简单的记载了他的姓名，年龄，出生地和他母亲的姓名（父亲身份不详），以及个人经历。  
  
“在上一次洗脑过程中因为技术问题使设备过载，因此你现在记不起来自己是谁。”在他醒来发狂打伤五名护士并差点掐死医生之后，一名女军官向他如此解释。  
  
他觉得自己应该对别人操纵他的记忆感到暴怒，但奇怪的是这些激烈的情绪好像变得触不可及。他不记得自己的名字，也不记得曾经的经历，不记得自己曾经同意加入到这个开发超级士兵的项目里，不记得签署过同意被清除部分记忆的合同（以避免之前的秘密暗杀行动在本人被捕后暴露），他甚至不记得自己为谁卖命，但是这些都被他理所应当的接受了，冬兵意识到如果记忆可以被消除，没准潜意识也可能被植入，他感觉到自己无法对接受任务感到抵触。如果不是被唤醒进行更多的增强性药物测试或是训练，在任务与任务之间他总是被冰冻沉睡，而每一次从漫长无梦的黑暗中醒来，他都会忘掉前一次任务的暗杀对象，他会记得任务的各种细节，准备时间，行动场景，使用的武器等等，但是他无法记起丧命的倒霉蛋或者任务执行的准确时间。  
  
冰冻沉睡，解冻苏醒，完成任务，总结报告，清理记忆，再次沉睡，如此循环往复，冬兵适应这种固定程序，依赖这种规律。  
  
自从他的记忆从新开始积累以来，时间对他就是一个虚无缥缈的概念，对冬兵来讲，时间等同于任务编号。  
  
... ...  
24，    ~~Nick Fury~~ 。  
25，Steve Rogers。  
  
当那个穿着一身奇怪行头的男人摘掉他可笑的面罩扔掉盾牌，并宣称是自己的熟人的时候，冬兵突然没来由的感到了久违的愤怒。他从没有过“朋友”，但这个说法本身也很可笑。  
  
冬兵没有过任何人，无论敌人还是朋友，他的记忆里不会留下任何姓名，包括他自己的姓名。在25次任务中，他从没注意过什么人在给他发布命令，什么人在和他一起行动，他从不和人交流，因为那些他接触过的面孔和姓名都会在一次次的洗脑之后消失无踪。冬兵接受命令，执行任务，仅此而已，冷酷又果决。但是这个叫Steve Rogers的男人不知为何在他心里激发了剧烈的矛盾，有什么冬兵早已遗忘的事情，优先于眼前的任务，在阻止着他，不仅阻止他杀死目标，更让他从水塘里救回了奄奄一息的Rogers。他的前一次洗脑不知出了什么问题，因为他记起了他们的前一次遭遇，交手激烈，冬兵换了五种不同的武器，最后丢掉了他的面罩。  
  
Rogers喊过一个名字。  
谁的名字？  
什么名字？  
  
显然25号任务牵扯到一次极为复杂的行动，冬兵根据任务部署来到市郊的一处市属物资储备仓库，在7号库内西南角巨型货架后隐蔽着通往地下的电梯，这里是本次任务指派给冬兵使用的safe house所在地，安全系统通过虹膜，单手掌纹，以及机械臂序列码识别确认了他的身份。  
  
“代号冬兵，任务编号25，任务报告：”。  
“任务失败。目标……”  
“错误，无法更改任务状态，……”  
  
冬兵试图使用个人终端设备联系总部以获取下一步行动指南，是继续弥补自己的失误还是回巢待命。但是12寸的狭小屏幕上不断返回连接失效的错误代码。他尝试了所有可能的通讯手段，并且在与总部失去联系的10小时之后，趁黑夜回到自己此次苏醒的秘密基地，基地已经不出意料的全部撤离。 虽然他从不记得自己前一次任务的临时基地，但是冬兵知道自己每次在执行任务之后都会回到一个与出发时不同的地点。在多次尝试与上级联系失败之后，冬兵回到自己的safe house，休整待命，等待通讯系统从新上线。  
  
开始的三天里，冬兵把所有时间花费在维护自己的机械手臂上，他把自己的制服和仅剩的一把手枪销毁，换上了safe house提供的便服和一把全新的勃朗宁手枪（以及三把隐藏匕首）。第四天他的机械手臂已经在条件允许的范围内最大限度的修复了所有损伤，他之前脱臼右手也恢复如常。没有冷冻箱没有任务指示的日子变得异常难熬，25号任务的过程反复在冬兵的脑海里回放，因为25号任务就是他全部的记忆。  
  
冬兵无法阻止自己回忆起Steve Rogers的面孔。  
  
等待联系的第八天，冬兵终于决定自己开始搜集情报。他曾经被下达指示除了情报人员提供的资料不接触任何公共信息，但是非常时期这样的指令显然不适用。因为隐蔽处的通讯设备无法联系到公共通讯系统，冬兵穿着便服，携带伪造证件离开了他藏身的仓库，回到了城市内。  
  
市中心仍然被一周前的战斗阴影笼罩着，神盾局基地的废墟周围有大批的电台直播车，天空上媒体的直升机徘徊，直播清理现场。冬兵对这个城市的了解仅限于本次任务资料，之前是否在此执行过其他任务他一概不知，通过游客服务中心的查询系统他找到市立图书馆，随后来到图书馆阅读了近期的报刊杂志，显然媒体并不了解整个事件的概况，比较核心的说法是一直笼罩着神秘色彩、去年纽约事件后首度曝光的神盾局发生了激烈的内战，但是原因和细节众说纷纭。事实上冬兵也并不关心事件的因果，就他所知，自己就职的组织从内部被瓦解（假设他确实为神盾局效力），而且整个组织的存在意义都遭到各方质疑，这意味着他可能会在相当长的一段时间里必须单独行动，直到获得可靠的上级指示。  
  
冬兵习惯单独行动，但他并不习惯指令的缺失，指令缺失代表冬兵必须自己指导自己的行为，而他现在全部的心思，都围绕着一个名字：Steve Rogers。  
  
他把Steve Rogers的名字输入到互联网的搜索引擎中，百万条公共资料，显然美国队长是一个公开代号，不像他自己的代号这样如鬼魂般无人知晓。美国队长显然出现在不止一本传记中，那些传记的主人公几乎都是二战背景，他没有时间阅读那些长篇累牍的叙述，但他了解到美国队长的经历是公开的，他的自我牺牲以及冰冻沉睡的七十年，他在纽约时的英勇表现，都被记录在各种刊物和网站上，那些文字的水平参差不齐，但是经过6小时的阅览，冬兵发现Rogers是一个令人钦佩的角色。这种感觉令冬兵感到困惑和不安，在他还尚且拥有的记忆里，冬兵从来没有从主观的角度去评价过任何人。  
  
“美队展览——珍贵影像资料，了解美国队长生平事迹”，冬兵记下展会的地址。  
  
二十世纪早期的海报风格不知为什么让冬兵感到似曾相识，他跟着一队兴奋小学生走进展会。展板上的黑白老照片和文字介绍跟互联网上的信息大底一致，但是更为详细。他回忆起一周之前交手的男人的相貌，和1940年代黑白照片里的人物一丝未变，他试图回想自己有记忆以来经过了多长时间，样貌有何等变化，但是除了此次苏醒之后对自己的记忆，冬兵无法回想起从前的自己，然后他便在那些黑白照片中，看到了自己的面孔，五官和早晨离开仓库之前在镜中看见的影像一模一样，但神态确又完全不同，即使只是在质量平庸的静止不动的黑白照片里，那个和自己拥有同样面孔的年轻人也远比自己镜中的影像更加生动。  
  
“James Buchanan Barnes，童年挚友”，冬兵回想起了他和美国队长的第一次遭遇，起码是他本人记忆里的第一次遭遇，“Bucky”，他回忆起Rogers当时喊出的名字。Barnes的视频和相片并没有唤起冬兵任何实质性的记忆，但是他突然感觉到自己在很早以前就认识这个被称为美国队长的男人，他意识到正是这种感觉搅黄了自己的25号任务。冬兵挣扎着试图把自己潜意识换成记忆，他盯着和自己相同外貌的青年含笑站在美国队长身旁，突然觉得头痛欲裂，但是什么提示性的画面也没有出现在冬兵的脑海里，他什么也想不起来。这不是冬兵记忆里自己档案上的名字，也不是自己档案里的经历，他虽然忘掉了所有细节，但是却笃定二者不同。他到底是什么人？或者是否真的是自然人类？  
  
冬兵回过神来发觉自己已经在同一个地方站了许久，开始吸引周遭的目光，他迅速的拉低了帽檐，离开了展览中心。  
  
Rogers似乎确信自己就是他曾经坠崖牺牲的童年挚友，而冬兵救下Rogers的潜意识似乎也迎合着对方的想法。无论如何，冬兵需要更多信息，他确信自己解开一切谜团的线索都被封存在自己的脑子里，如果他过去的记忆还存在某处的话。  
  
26号任务，冬兵委派给自己，他决定找回自己失去的记忆。  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Steve从Natasha手中接过冬兵项目的档案已经是神盾局瓦解一周后的事情了。Sam决定加入美国队长寻找Bucky的“伟大计划”中让Steve倍感欣慰，就像和Bucky在飞船上交手之前一样，他这次的计划也等同于没有计划。  
  
“你想和我一起阅读这份档案么？”Steve有些心虚，实际上他并不想让任何其他人接触这份材料，即使对Sam也是同样的态度。  
  
Sam盯着他看了十秒钟，先挑了挑左眉，又挑了挑右眉，最后说道，“我觉得我只需要了解你觉得我应该了解的那部分信息，我对九头蛇如何洗脑并且折磨你的朋友没多大兴趣，知道他的过去对我也没什么帮助，毕竟我从来都不认识你的这位Barnes。”  
  
Steve如释重负的喘了口气。  
  
“而且你满脸都写着不想让我看这份档案。”Sam继续说道，“如果我们要继续搭档，咱们必须得想点办法来教会你别把全部心思都写在脸上。”  
  
Steve不以为意的点了点头，“好吧，这事情你说了算。等我了解了详细的情况再联系你。”  
  
* * *  
Natasha提供给Steve的这份档案里全是客观记载和实验数据，冬兵计划何时启动，在此之后冬兵，也就是原来美军107团的James Barnes，经过了几次大型手术和生命复苏，被装载了机械手臂，被注射过各种实验性增强药剂，档案里记载了每次试验后的体征变化，冬兵的情绪稳定性，和训练测试成绩等等。  
  
Steve还能回忆起自己被注射血清时所承受的剧烈痛苦，他想象着Bucky在被唤醒之后一次又一次的体会同样的痛苦，心里拧成了一团。他还记得Bucky二战时询问关于血清注射的场景，尽管他向Bucky保证其中的过程短暂而不值一提，但是Bucky毫不费力的看穿了他的谎言。  
  
“那帮混账。”Bucky咬牙切齿的说道，自此之后Steve一直觉得Bucky和Stark的关系并不和睦。  
每次Steve受伤，他都能感到Bucky对加害者的强烈怨念，就好像受伤的是他自己一样。  
不，Bucky从来都不在乎他自己受到的伤害。  
  
Steve继续阅读，档案中还记载了Bucky作为冬兵所执行的所有任务，时间，地点，暗杀对象，其中有几次暗杀对美国社会产生了极大的影响，另一些任务Steve并无耳闻。但是他意识到就像Zola在九头蛇地下基地里向他和Natasha解释的那样，自从潜伏神盾局之后，九头蛇就在潜移默化的操作着社会发展进程，他毫不怀疑，Bucky作为他们昂贵又重要的资源，冬兵所执行的任务一定对上周差点发生的世界范围内的大屠杀起到了不可或缺的作用。  
  
Bucky只是被人洗脑利用而已，Steve如此提醒自己。  
  
再三阅读冬兵计划的详情之后，Steve按照Natasha的要求销毁了这份文件，看着牛皮纸在废纸篓里烧成灰烬，Steve才意识到自己刚刚的阅读材料对他寻找Bucky没有任何帮助。  
  
电话的另一边人声嘈杂，强烈的鼓点和贝斯让Steve完全听不清Natasha在电话另一头说了什么。  
  
“……下周同一时间，影子俱乐部！”Natasha在电话另一头喊道。  
  
“不不，Natasha，我是想问……我仍然需要你的帮助。”Steve说道。  
  
电话那头沉默了许久，Steve一度以为通信中断，直到电话那头再次响起Natasha的声音：“去见Nick Fury。告诉他你想做什么，然后但愿他会帮你。嘟——”  
  
Steve悻悻的挂好电话，Nick Fury并不在他的计划当中，他知道原神盾局局长决心利用剩余的资源扫除九头蛇余党，这其中自然也包括Bucky在内，在这次经历之后，Steve很难想象Nick还会对任何九头蛇相关的人或事留有余地。他原本希望在Fury和神盾局残余人员去消灭冬兵之前首先找到Bucky，但是没有任何线索和资源的Steve如今仍然需要求助于Fury。  
  
* * *  
  
“据我所知冬兵在此之前由Alexander Pierce直接控制，冬兵项目信息也不在Natasha上传到互联网上的资料当中。现在Pierce已死，冬兵可能在任何地方。”  
  
“我需要找到他。”  
  
“你找到他之后打算怎样？”  
  
“我也不知道，但总要先找到他再说，然后把他带到Stark那去治好他的失忆症！”Steve觉得这是个不错的计划。神盾局虽然解散了，但是复仇者仍然是复仇者，他会向联盟的成员寻求帮助，如果他的世界没有解决方案，他会毫不犹豫的向艾斯加德寻求帮助，如果Thor的宫殿里有什么可以令人恢复记忆的神器，他会不惜一切带着Bucky前往艾斯加德。  
  
Fury一边在他的隐蔽基地里来回踱着步子，一边摇着头。他说“我不该给你任何帮助，因为这件事情本身就愚蠢之极，那个家伙差点要了我的命！……据我所知冬兵已经失去过去的记忆五十年，我很难想象你能够让他想起什么。”  
  
“我对你的遭遇感到很遗憾，我不指望在被暗杀之后还能对我的朋友宽宏大量，但是我仍然需要找到他，而且Bucky救了我。”Steve坚定的说道。他知道Bucky还在那个拥有机械手臂的身体里，存在于某处，虽然他的格斗方式变了很多，但是现在回想起来，他能从冬兵的行动套路中看出Bucky的影子，这不是Steve一厢情愿的幻觉，他的Bucky还是原来那个热情外向的年轻人，那个曾经为了个人信念甘愿牺牲个人性命的大兵。  
  
  
“Steve，这场战争愚蠢透顶，红骷髅和他的小丑医生都是疯子，在战场上我消灭敌人，希望家乡一切平安。我希望，这场战争结束之后，我们，呃……我希望自己可以守住我们能回去的地方。Steve，我是说，我并不希望你上前线，即使你现在是个超级士兵，我也希望你在家好好呆着，别干蠢事，好好画你的画……但是我很高兴现在你在我身边……”  
  
他必须找到Bucky。即使只有一线希望。好吧，即使冬兵永远失去了作为James Barnes的记忆，只要他能够确保Bucky脱离九头蛇，从新回到正义的一方，Steve也甘愿冒险。  
  
“也许你应该尝试找到九头蛇和冬兵的联络方式。你应该从Pierce的残党下手。虽然神盾局伤亡惨重，但是九头蛇的计划失败，同样没有余力重整团队。你应该设法通过神盾局或者九头蛇的通讯系寻找你的朋友。”  
  
* * *  
接下来的一周里，Steve和Sam潜入神盾局大厦的残骸，Pierce的豪华公寓，寻找任何与冬兵相关的蛛丝马迹。通过Natasha的情报网，他们得知Brock Rumlow侥幸生还，但是没人知道他的去向，搜寻一无所获，就Steve所知，冬兵可能早已经转移到数千公里外的九头蛇基地。  
  
但是Natasha对他这种假设不以为然，她显然掌握更多的情报。Steve对于逼问Natasha于心不忍，只好软言相劝。Natasha摇头叹气，但是还是把最新的信息告诉给Steve。“曾经我所有的任务都是秘密任务，如今看到机密两个字我就反胃。”根据社交网络上捕获的一些敏感信息，有不止一人在twitter上声称在美队展览上见过一个和美队的童年好友长相相似的人物，虽然没有任何照片，但是他们得以从展览馆闭路电视录像中获得一些质量低下的监视录像，虽然无法确认身份，但是确实有符合冬兵体貌描述的人物曾在展览馆出现，以此人规避摄像头拍摄正脸的技术来看，也符合一个训练有素的九头蛇杀手。  
  
“就是他。”Steve在看完监控录像后坚定的对Sam和Natasha说道。别人也许无法从一个平凡的背影中认出Bucky，但是他毫不怀疑自己的判断，而且他对装了机械手臂的Bucky同样印象深刻，他可以看出Bucky长袖牛仔上衣遮掩下不自然的机械手臂。  
  
Bucky还在城内，他必须尽快找到他。在他远走高飞之前。Steve知道自己无法承受第二次失去。不是人人都有第二次机会，他想，如果不付出十二分努力，他不就不配拥有这来之不易的第二次机会。Steve知道如果如今他和Bucky身份对调，Bucky一定会作出同样的选择，甚至比他做得更好。  
  
Bucky曾经不止一次的表示， Steve永远都是二人中更出色的一个，即使在全世界都认为Steve一文不值的时候，Bucky总是像对待珍宝一样对待Steve。也许记忆总在不断的回想中变得虚幻而美好，但是Steve知道Bucky对自己的感情不是自己一厢情愿的幻觉。他愿意为了Bucky变得更好，因为Bucky永远都配得上最好的。  
  
Steve决心找到Bucky，自从他被注射血清寄予厚望之后，一周七天，每天二十四小时，他是美国队长，没有空闲，没有假日。  
  
Steve Rogers第一次决定给自己放个长假。  
  
他是来自布鲁克林的Steve Rogers，他最好的朋友失踪了，他一定要找回自己最好的朋友：James Bucky Barnes。  
  
“Bucky……”  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
冬兵对出现在九头蛇秘密基地的美国队长并不感到惊讶，通过一个月来对整个神盾局解体事件的大致了解，冬兵认定自己的上级属于神盾局内部的反动势力——九头蛇，而现在虽然神盾局遭到了致命的打击，但是九头蛇也并没有得到预想中的主动权，暴光以后的九头蛇组织在美国乃至世界范围内制造了各种混乱，但是各种迹象表明九头蛇带来的骚乱只是隔靴搔痒，并没有取得任何战略成果，可以说他们的行动完全失败了。  
  
冬兵对组织高层的大计划没有兴趣，他甚至不是组织中的一份子，而只是一件精良致命的武器，武器对易主没有任何异议。基地可以被占领，武器也可以被抢夺。所以当冬兵在他的临时避难所再次收到集合信号的时候，他知道有80%的可能性是敌人设置的圈套。  
不，冬兵没有敌人，只有程序和任务。所以他应要求前往离自己驻地100公里以外的一处九头蛇科研基地。  
  
当他走进基地内的中央实验室时，Steve Rogers就站在那里，身着便服，盾牌背在身后。冬兵不需要格外警惕，因为他的战斗神经无时无刻不是绷紧的，他随时可以打出致命一击，同时他也知道基地里还隐藏着Rogers的同伴，他可以感到对准自己的枪口，但是冬兵也对自己的速度十分自信。他不会轻易被射杀。  
  
冬兵从阴暗的走廊踏进中央实验室，蓝绿色的灯光一明一暗。他站在各种科研设备的阴影里，看着Rogers脸上循环播放着各种表情，忧虑，痛苦，愤怒，惊讶，欣喜，焦躁。冬兵不知道人可以同时做出这所有的相互矛盾的表情，也不明白Rogers这些复杂心情的来源。  
  
“Bucky……”Rogers不确定的念出那个名字。似乎不知道如何开始交谈，他的窘迫让冬兵感到似曾相识。也许他们真的曾经认识彼此。当然冬兵是不会率先开口的，即使他在最近的一个月里总结出一大堆关于自己身份的疑问。  
  
“你记起什么了吗？”Rogers好像把冬兵的沉默当成了对那个名字的默许。“听说你试图黑进军方系统，所以说你也知道被上传到互联网上的神盾局信息已经被美国政府控制，我觉得你大概会想起什么过去的事情……还听说你去看了美国队长的展览？……哦对了，谢谢你上次救了我。我是说……”  
  
简直语无伦次。冬兵沉默的看着对方，他仍然保持着战斗状态，随时可以致命，然而Rogers显然把“不主动进攻”当成了白旗，冬兵不明白如此大意的美国队长是如何在战场上生存下来的，也许正因为如此他才不得不携带狙击手掩护。冬兵用余光扫向黑人士兵隐藏的角落。  
  
“我是说你今天为什么来这？”Rogers摊着手用一种放弃了的语气再次说道，“我想你不会不知道是谁对你发出集合指令，但是你仍然来了。Bucky，如果你需要帮助的话我可以帮你，我会尽我所能，帮助你。我看过你的档案，我知道那些天煞的混蛋对你做了些什么，如果你想起了什么，如果现实对你太难接受的话，也许我，我们可以帮助你。你坠崖的那次没能救你，也许我的信誉现在在你心里并不太高，但是如果可以再给我一个机会……”Rogers不由自主的向前踏了一步。  
  
冬兵完全不记得坠崖，在他心里也没有信誉的概念。过往与人接触中，经常会碰到这样一厢情愿的假设。“James Barnes曾经是你的朋友。”  
  
今天第一次听到冬兵开口的美国队长扯出一个荒唐的傻笑，“最好的朋友，你现在仍然是我最好的朋友。”  
  
“我不是James Barnes，不是你的朋友，Steve Rogers。你仍然是我未完成的任务。”冬兵可以听见角落细微的衣物摩挲的声音，他的话无疑引起了狙击手的警觉，但是Rogers确没有对这句话暗涵的威胁作出任何反应。  
  
“Bucky，得了吧，你知道给你发布命令的家伙已经不存在了，他的死亡新闻是过去一个月的头条，你的任务早就结束了。如果你不是Bucky的话，那么你认为自己是谁？”Rogers忍不住反问道。  
  
我认为自己是谁？这正是冬的问题。“档案，你说你看过我的档案，我需要那份档案。”  
  
“很抱歉那份档案已经不在我手里了，但是我们咨询了一些顶尖的医生，他们研究了你的……呃，情况，我们相信你的记忆仍然可以恢复，我们可以让你回想起过去。这样你就不再需要那份档案了。”  
  
“如何让我回想起来？”  
  
Rogers再次变得窘迫而局促不安，“医生相信你的失忆是因为阻断大脑记忆联通路径而造成的，多年以来，九头蛇在你身上测试了许多阻断记忆的神经性药物，……越早先的药物对记忆的选择越笼统，而他们最近开发的药物配合……呃电击……可以达到非常准确的记忆屏蔽，这也和你能够保持近期记忆而完全忘记……完全忘记战争时期的情况也相吻合。……你的档案里记载了很多测试结果，仍然效力于神盾局的专家分析了那些材料……他们认为可以在短期内找到解药……配合一些其他的治疗方式……，总之你可以先和我一起回……我是说我们可以给你提供临时住所，就在医学院内，我也住在那里。这样可以接受周期性检查并等待解药。他们说不出一个月……”  
  
这是个绝好的消息，对方没有必要编造这样的事实，也许他可以恢复所有的记忆，想起他自己是谁，这样就可以不依附于自己的任务而存在，成为一个独立的人。在此之前冬兵从没有想象过这样的可能性，但一旦让这样的想法占据头脑，冬兵立刻觉得无法摆脱。他一边注意着狙击手的动态，一边转身。  
  
“Bucky……”Steve看出他要离开。  
  
“用同样的方法通知我时间地点，我不需要你的住处。”  
  
冬兵预想他如此离开必会受到阻拦，但是从基地到他小心隐藏的摩托车一路上都没有遇到障碍，他用手持扫描仪检查了一遍自己的机车，果然发现了两个隐藏的定位装置，冬兵除下追踪器，放进口袋，一路来到市郊的一处坟地，扔掉追踪器，在确认无人跟踪的情况下返回了市中心，然后回到自己藏身的仓库。  
  
是夜冬兵潜入了原属神盾局的医学院，学院宿舍区只有十栋住宅，他一一检查了每座住宅邮箱上的姓名，402# S. R. Parker，这是一个美国队长曾用的化名，冬兵从外墙的消防通道迅速爬上四楼，Steve Rogers的公寓一片漆黑，阳台落地窗并未上锁。冬兵从客厅潜入，确认房主不在屋内，他点亮手电，迅速的巡视了一下这间不大的两室住宅，干净整洁，家具全新，显然Rogers刚刚搬家不久，冬兵在Rogers的书桌上发现各种摊开的文件，关于人体记忆的论文，他试图寻找Rogers提到过的那份自己的档案，但是并无收获。他在Rogers书桌第二个抽屉里发现了两张名片， M. Campbel，一张写着神经科医生头衔，另一张上的职位为教授。冬兵接下来要去拜访一下这位Campbel医生/教授。耳听为虚，眼见为实。他需要确认今天从Steve Rogers那里听到的信息是否属实。  
  
在Steve Rogers书桌旁最下面的抽屉里，冬兵发现了一本相册，相册并非全新，但也不算古董，里面贴着模糊不清的黑白照片，那些照片都是现代打印机生成的影像，照片图像和承载它们的媒体之间的年代差异看起来讽刺又矛盾。几乎所有的照片格子都被填满，里面所有人都穿着军装，冬兵认出了一些他之前搜到过的传记主人公，当然里面也有Steve Rogers本人，注射血清前的瘦弱青年，后来的超级士兵。James Barnes几乎和 Rogers形影不离，出现在每一张有Rogers的相片里。整个相册里面只有一个空白的格子，里面用铅笔写着“Bucky”，冬兵想象不出那里原先放着一张怎样的照片。  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
“嗯……他发现了追踪器。”Sam对着小屏幕笃定的说道，两个定位装置之间的距离从一米之内变成了五米，Steve也不认为追踪器现在所在的这片坟地是Bucky目前藏身的地点。  
“面对现实吧，老兄，你当时应该让我给他来这一枪麻醉剂，然后就可以……”  
  
“Sam，如果Reilly还活着并且被九头蛇抓取洗脑并且成了杀手，你会直接给他一枪麻醉剂把他抓回来从新关进笼子吗？”Steve闭嘴之后才意识到自己刚刚说了多么残忍的话，他感到无地自容的盯着地面，“对不起……我非常，非常抱歉……”Bucky还活着，这当然比什么都重要。  
  
他感到Sam用力的捶了自己的肩膀一下，“别担心伙计，我理解你的心情。如果现在有条件在你的状况和我的状况之间选一个，我甚至不确定自己会如何做，当然本能的，如果能让Reilly活下来，我愿意付出任何代价，任何代价。起码人活着就有希望。但是如果这个活下去的代价要Reilly自己来承担，我不知道自己有没有权利替他选择……幸好这种假设不成立。我的好搭档很不幸的死了，而你的好朋友很不幸的还活着，这就是现实，我已经不能再为Reilly做任何事情了，而你还能帮助你的朋友。麻醉剂免谈，监禁免谈，明白了！”  
  
Steve勉强的笑了笑，表示感激，他觉得不用一个人面对目前的情况真是太走运了。“嗯，治疗程序准备好以后，Bucky会回来的。他愿意想起过去，我看得出来。”  
  
“但是我们仍然应该知道他的动态，防止九头蛇跟他接触，咱们不用武力不代表冬兵的老主顾不会使用武力。”  
  
在他们（更恰当的说法应该是Natasha的情报网）找到联络冬兵的方式之前，Steve和Sam二人也在地毯式的搜索所有九头蛇使用的safe house和基地，甚至包括Shield本身的资源，这些年来九头蛇完美的使用了Shield的包装，隐藏自己。但是因为没有多余的人力，他们的搜索进度缓慢。因为此举不但为了寻找Bucky的下落，也可以清扫九头蛇的余党，Fury偶尔会给他们加派几名特工。  
  
“好吧，我们只能继续按图索骥，下一个搜索地点是……”  
  
“是芬尼酒吧，”Sam打断Steve说道，“我想我们今天的工作完成了，应该去喝一杯，我知道你喝不醉，所以之后你可以载我一程，你可以在我那借住，哦不，我觉得你必须去我那住一晚，不然你每天晚上都去骚扰我们的好医生。她明年也不可能完成她的工作。”  
  
说着Sam把Steve推回车上，关上了车门。  
  
Sam和他的相处方式让Steve回想起Bucky，或者说在失去Bucky以后，任何美好的体验都能让他回想起Bucky，因为有那么十几年，Bucky就是在他身上发生的唯一一个奇迹，比注射血清变成超级士兵还让他觉得不可思议，最受欢迎和最不受欢迎的两个男孩子成了朋友，据他所知，即使过了将近一个世纪这种事情仍然很少发生。  
  
Steve做在副驾驶的座位上，掏出兜里的钱夹翻开，从内测的小口袋里掏出一张小照片，上面是一个年轻人，站在二十世纪初的布鲁克林街头，一身泥泞，行李包扔在脚下，一手叉腰，一手指着马路另一边的路牌，面朝镜头，带着一脸骄傲的笑容。  
  
Steve还记得那是在他们听到战争噩耗之前的暑假，他和Bucky去市郊露营，正赶上暴雨，在风雨交加的野外度过了凄惨的一夜之后，他们又在回家的路上迷了路。那次Bucky特别跑去向他们的美术老师借了一架相机，这架宝贝机器不仅没有派上任何用处，还让他们受尽折磨，要知道如果相机进了水，他们可是谁都赔不起的。Steve对当时饥寒交迫外加迷路的糟糕情绪还记忆犹新，Bucky则像往常一样拒绝在口头上为自己露营的馊主意负责，但是Steve知道他比任何人都更加后悔连累了当时仍然体弱多病的Steve，Bucky抢走了他们全部的行李背在肩上，并且把他们剩下的食物和水全塞给了Steve，当Steve说要帮忙分担行李的时候，Bucky只把相机扔给了他。“你得拿好了相机，这是咱们最重要的行李。回去我还得向老师交差。”  
  
这一趟不怎么成功的旅行他们就拍了一张照片，当二人最终回到了他们熟悉的城市里，Bucky兴奋的站在街头，笑着对他说，“我就说过我认得回家的路！”Steve永远也忘不了Bucky的笑容，率直又自信。  
  
随后不久两个男孩便听闻了战争的消息，二人当下决定参军入伍，但是Steve知道自己的身体条件有限，于是Bucky每天带Steve去体育馆训练。Steve告诉Bucky说他敬佩Bucky的自信，Bucky听完后一脸惊讶的表情，随后给了Steve他的招牌笑容，“我还以为我是跟你学的。”  
  
当Steve第三次应征失败之后，Bucky开始劝他放弃，劝他在国内专心学画画，等战争结束，他们就在家门口开一家画廊。Steve又做了第四次尝试，然后是第五次，“真是拿你的顽固劲没办法。”Bucky告诉他，Steve则回嘴道“我还以为我是跟你学的。”  
  
“很可惜我没有见过这位Dr.Erskine，你知道吗Steve，当我们还在布鲁克林的时候，我一直觉得，周围的人都是瞎子，他们为什么看不出你的优秀。你知道吗，我在家的时候，放弃了很多姑娘，虽然不是觉得她们不漂亮，但是我无法理解为什么我们俩站在一起的时候她们愿意选我，要是我的话，我就会选你。”从纳粹基地逃生回营的第一晚Bucky喝醉了，他搂着Steve的脖子如此说道。Steve把他扶到床上，对已经昏睡过去的Bucky说道，“这没什么好奇怪的，要是我的话，我也会选你。”  
  
Steve把Bucky的照片小心的放回钱夹内收好。  
  
“那看起来像张老照片，你是从哪里找到的？不会是你一直带在身上的吧！？我听说你带的是个姑娘的照片。”Sam打趣的说道。  
  
“我醒来以后，Coulson 探员告诉我说Shield还保留了我当时留在军营的私人物品，这些物品在确认没有价值之后被捐给了博物馆。博物馆显然更有条件保护这些旧东西，我并没有要回来，只让他们提供了翻印的版本，但是博物馆的工作人员告诉我说，Peggy Carter，保留了一本我当时留下的旧书，当Peggy把书还给我的时候，这张照片就夹在书里。一年多以来我都以为这本书和这张照片是我唯一拥有的和过去的联系了。如今知道Bucky也还活着，没有什么比这更让人高兴了。”Steve如此说着，确怎么也高兴不起来。  
  
“别担心，我们会让他恢复记忆的。”  
  
“没错，他一定会想起来的。”信心是那个体弱多病的自己教给Bucky，Bucky又教给美国队长的宝贵礼物。  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
这天半夜，冬兵的藏身之处遭人偷袭了。  
  
对方显然有进入此地的权限，因此冬兵一开始就占了下风，他发觉异动的时候为时已晚，机械手臂被攻进来的两名特工用金属丝缠住，不断通电，他感到越来越难以举起自己的机械手臂，而他身上可用的武器也只剩下了三把匕首，在和敌人纠缠了许久之后，冬兵终于摆脱了机械手臂上的干扰物，但是整个左半身都感觉麻痹僵硬，机械手更是无法自由活动，他的右肩和左腿也分别被弹片擦伤，腿上的伤口流血不止。他迅速脱身冲出藏身的地下室，并在最后关头炸毁了电梯，仓库一片大火，他隐藏在仓库内的摩托车也连带被销毁，冬兵只得步行逃出仓库区，走了五公里后，他逐渐感到体力不支，但终于来到一处市郊民居，冬兵无法抬起左手，只得用左边的肩膀撞碎了一辆车窗，拽出点火线强制点火发动了汽车。  
  
他在驾驶座上休息了2分钟，然后便开着偷来的车上了高速公路。冬兵把车开进附近的一片玉米地，停车熄火，在黑暗中从车里摸索出急救箱，冬兵很走运，此车的车主显然很注意交通安全规范，他的急救箱里急救卫生药品齐全。冬兵简单的给自己的伤口消毒止血，现在他的机械手臂不止对他没有任何帮助，还是个极为沉重的累赘。他在心里掂量着离开了safe house自己能够修好机械手臂的概率，并考虑着自己把这只手臂卸下来的可能性。最终他决定先不管机械臂的事情，好歹失去功能的机械手臂并没有给他带来痛感，反倒是两处伤口有些发烫。冬兵感觉自己需要啊更好的医疗设备，但是现在他能向何处求助呢。他的老主顾显然决定痛下杀手，没必要把他活着带回去继续浪费经费。  
  
剩下的选择是：Steve Rogers。冬兵知道Rogers住在哪里，这是个合理的选择。  
  
除了他并不想向别人求助。  
  
冬兵在玉米地里过了一夜，他时醒时睡的经过了4个小时，天边渐渐出现了亮光，他的两处伤口并没有因为昨夜的处理而得到好转，这让冬兵感到不安，也许击中自己的并不是普通子弹。他不能长久的在这里躲藏下去，第一他需要水和食物，第二这也并不是万无一失的隐藏，一旦九头蛇再次找上门来，他这一次恐怕就没办法全身而退了。  
  
冬兵几乎认定伤他的是自己的老主顾，他们了解他的机械臂，了解他的格斗风格，并且能够随意出入九头蛇的safe house，再者冬兵也了解对方的格斗风格和武器。他虽然不记得那些曾经和他一起行动的特工，但是冬兵对自己遭到攻击的方式感到熟悉。  
  
Steve Rogers，或者死亡的可能性。  
  
冬兵想着自己为何排斥死亡，痛苦是一方面，但是死亡意味着摆脱痛苦，何尝不是一个合理的选择呢？可是冬兵仍然排斥死亡。这种排斥好像来自九头蛇强加给他的程序：生存，完成任务；但是同时也来自更久远的源头。  
  
Rogers在向他表示意愿帮助的时候的绝望眼神出现在冬兵脑海里，那时候就好像，冬兵不接受男人的提议对他来说等同于世界末日。  
冬兵回想起他在美队展览上读到的关于Bucky的信息，Bucky Barnes是Steve Rogers形影不离的好友，也是唯一一个没能从那场战争中幸存的人。  
  
没能从战争幸存下来的人，还有Steve Rogers，他被冰冻了七十年，再次睁开眼睛的时候世界已经面目全非。带着过去的记忆，生活在不同时空，这和死过一次也没什么分别。一瞬间冬兵对他找回记忆的决定产生了犹豫。  
  
他身边的车窗在“砰——”的一声巨响中爆烈成碎片，冬兵条件反射的匍匐寻找掩蔽，一阵机枪扫射经过他的身侧，子弹从四面八方而来，虽然他的脑子仍然在飞速运转，但是已经接受了大势已去的事实。  
  
此时车外又出现了另一波武器，以及两方交手的打斗声音，冬兵本就受伤的手臂又中了结结实实的一枪，他趁着火力被吸引到别处用力踹开了车门，忍着手臂上的剧痛侧身滚到了玉米地里。虽然视野不甚理想，冬兵看到他的车子被一群特工包围，而又北方而来的另外五人正与包围他的人激烈枪战，自己的“救援”逐渐占据了上风。冬兵看准时机，决定趁乱撤离，在他终于拖着受伤的身体走出玉米地来到公路上时，一辆悍马正在路边停着，车外站着一个黑人，穿着黑色的风衣，带着墨镜，仿佛和他的车融为一体。对方手里拿着一把造型奇怪的武器。  
  
仍然在流血的新伤让冬兵觉得体力不支，他瞪着黑人特工，一语不发，如果他开枪射击的话……对方一言不发的扔掉手中的烟头，举起手中的武器扣动了扳机，如果是一枚子弹的话，冬兵自信可以用无法使用的机械手臂侧身阻挡，但是子弹在空中化成了一片紫色的烟雾，来不及躲避的冬兵瞬间失去了意识。  
  
* * *  
  
当Natasha走进来的时候Nick Fury感觉一阵头疼，他盯着玻璃病房内被用钢索固定住还未苏醒的病人。几个护士正忙碌的处理着冬兵的伤口。他还没想好是不是要把自己的俘虏直接送给美国队长处理，他觉得Steve Rogers蠢得就像个年轻人（即使他确实是史上最出色的超级士兵），交给他一个定时炸弹一样的危险品是不明智的。  
  
“所以让你捡到了另一块‘化石’。你告诉Rogers了么？”Natasha进来开门见山的问道。  
  
“没有。我并没有义务这样做，我们追查到九头蛇的余党，交战之后顺便救了‘冬日战士’一命，想到他之前给我的那两枪，我都为自己的宽宏大量感动。”Fury回答道。  
  
“要比比么？谁比较宽宏大量？”Natasha拍拍自己的腰侧，“你知道Rogers迟早会找上门的。”  
  
“你出门就会给他打电话报信。”  
  
Natasha看了他一眼，“没错，我们不再有秘密了。这是件好事。我们需要转变一下行事方式。要知道Steve很重视这家伙，你应该看看他当时的表情，他来求我的时候我觉得美国队长下一秒就要哭出来了。”  
  
* * *  
  
冬兵再次恢复意识的时候他确认自己躺在一个不怎么舒适的地方全身绵软无力，周围全是仪器设备滴答作响的声音，以及女人们的低语，他下意识的使劲挣扎了一下，自己所躺的床铺乒乒乓乓响成一片，冬兵发现自己的双手双脚都被困住。  
  
但是好消息是，他感觉对自己的左手回复了控制能力，只需要回复一些体力他就可以挣脱……  
  
“我们给你注射了两倍计量的镇静剂，结果却这么快就醒了，你的伤口也比别人愈合的快。九头蛇在这方面下的功夫可真不少，好在不是任何人的体质都适合他们给你注射的药物。”  
  
说话的人是那个拿着奇怪武器击昏自己的黑人，在不怎么明亮的室内他仍然带着墨镜。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“哈！居然不记得我了，上个月你给了我两枪，差点要了我的命。”  
  
冬兵试图回忆但是并无印象。他逐渐的认出了眼前的人，但并不来自上个月的记忆，他在搜集来的信息里读到过此人，神盾局遭人暗杀的前任局长Nick Fury。  
  
冬兵决定说点什么分散对方的注意。“你死了。”  
  
“我的确死了，知道我还活着的人寥寥无几，而这里的医务人员则不知道我的身份。”Fury说着转过身去，好像往事不堪回首。  
  
冬兵则看准时机左手发力挣脱了被困住的手腕，迅速用机械手砸断了双脚的钢索，这个行动触动了警报，大惊的Fury迅速掏出手枪，此时冬兵已经双脚落地抓起旁边的医用剪刀大喝一声向Fury刺了过去，Fury格挡的过程中手枪脱手，冬兵则迅速借住了手枪，砸开了仍然被困在病床上的右手腕钢索，冲出玻璃病房，走廊里已经有特工追了过来，冬兵和最先接近的五个人打在一起，Nick Fury也从玻璃病房里冲了出来，一边拉响楼道里的警报，一边大喊“拦住他！”  
  
冬兵的伤口并未痊愈，机械手臂也远不如之前灵活，他后悔没有把Nick Fury抓做人质。  
  
正在此时一个深蓝色的身影大叫着“停手！”加入了楼道里的混战，他一边格挡Nick Fury的黑衣特工，另一边想要卸下冬兵刚抢到手的军用匕首。  
  
“Steve Rogers！”冬兵忍不住说到。就在他分神的空隙，一柄枪把击中了冬兵的后脑，他感到一阵眩晕，紧接着是后腰上一阵刺痛，他身手拔下一个小箭头，感觉全身麻痹，不由自主的向下倒去……  
  
冬兵对失去意识的感觉习以为常，每次被冰冻之前他都会被注射类似的镇定剂，但是唯独这次，与黑暗接踵而来的不是一贯的彻骨冰冷，而是一阵令人无比安心的温暖。就好像……  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
Steve给了身边的特工一拳，回身接住Bucky倒下的身体，用他最大的嗓门喊了一声“停手——”！所有的动作都停了下来，这个小型基地的走廊里瞬间变得一片寂静，只剩下Steve的回声。  
  
Steve简单查看了一下Bucky的身体，病号服下面的伤口撕裂开来，渗着血水。但是他的呼吸稳定而均匀，似乎并无大碍。  
“我想说，他不是我们打伤的。”Fury悻悻的遣散了周围的特工，对Steve说道。  
  
而Steve已经无法在意身边的任何人，他只知道，Bucky现在躺在自己怀里，心跳仍然有力，就像七十年前他从Zola的实验室里救出Bucky时的感觉一样。他不由的收紧手臂，抱起Bucky，转身向外走去，Natasha和Sam正在外面的车上等他，然后他们会带Bucky去医院，治好他的伤口，让他恢复记忆，在帮他渡过之后更加艰难的日子。  
  
“队长，你知道冬兵需要治疗。这里就有医生。”Fury看着他离去的背影。  
  
“我们不需要你的医生，”Steve头也不回的继续走着，“而且冬兵不是他的名字，他叫Bucky Barnes。谢谢你，找到他。”  
最后这句道谢，他说得咬牙切齿。  
  
* * *  
  
他们把冬兵送进医学院的外科治疗室，Steve靠在观察室的玻璃上，看着里面前后忙碌的医生和护士门。Natasha坐在后排的椅子上，Steve可以感觉到她不习惯于和Bucky呆在同一个空间里，但是她仍然差遣Sam出去买饭，自己留在医院里陪伴Steve。  
  
“你知道他不会有事的对吧？一颗子弹要不了他的命。”Natasha说道。  
  
Steve点点头。仍然目不转睛的盯着病床上的Bucky。  
  
“他想起什么了吗？”  
  
Steve摇头。  
  
然后他听到Natasha走到他身边，叹了口气，说道“共同的生活经历哈……”  
  
Steve终于不解的扭过头。  
  
“你之前说要找一个有共同经历的姑娘，我当时还以为你说你想找个姑娘。”  
  
Steve瞪着她说不出话来。“你什么意思。”他虽然这么问，但是对答案心知肚明。  
  
“奥得了吧Steve，你知道我什么意思，刚刚那一路你一直把他抱在怀里，我和Wilson都快尴尬死了，如果你当时顾得上自己照照镜子，我相信即使是蠢到你这个地步，仍然能看得出来什么是爱。 你应该提前告诉我们知道吗，朋友就是干这个用的，分享秘密。我可以想象上个世纪初条件不够宽松，但是现在已经是2014年了，没人在乎你的取向。”  
  
“我没有隐瞒什么。”Steve回嘴道，Natasha则不屑的摇了摇头。  
  
“我是认真的。我和Bucky并没有你想象的那种关系，起码不曾有过。”一次亲吻，仅此而已，Steve默默的想，他继续盯着玻璃那边Bucky的面孔。“你要知道，如果从不懂事的时候就在一起，长大以后就很难会想要重新界定彼此的关系，Bucky是我唯一的朋友，母亲去世后他变成了我唯一的家人，我们从小到大一直在一起。Bucky一直都很受女孩欢迎。那时候，愿意和Bucky跳舞，或者愿意为了得到和Bucky跳舞的机会而甘愿和我喝上一杯说上两句话的姑娘们，已经足够分散我们对彼此的注意力了。”  
  
“哈，这到可以想象。”Natasha同样看向病床上一动不动的男人。  
  
“后来我遇到了Peggy Carter，她是唯一一个在我注射血清之前也不小瞧我的姑娘。我和Bucky都觉得，等到战争结束，我会和Peggy在一起，而Bucky会回到家在美术学院找一个喜欢画画的姑娘，我们两个人，仍然在一起。分别结婚，组建家庭，那时候Bucky每天都强调说不能容忍我搬到英国去生活，我必须不断安抚他说自己没有意愿搬家。”Steve苦笑了一下，“我们就那么一直在心里幻想着，所有可能发生的美满结局。我们可能完成的使命，我们可能获得的成就，我们可能成为的人。”  
  
“但是突然有一天，Bucky不再谈论战争结束之后的计划了，那一段我们的战果辉煌，我当时不明白Bucky的忧虑从何而来。Bucky也并没有告诉过我，现在想来，大概他察觉了Zola的实验对他的身体产生了一定影响。随着越来越深入敌后，我们每天都看着敌人或者战友的死亡，Bucky的忧虑也一天天增加。后来他对我说，他觉着自己无法活着离开战场了，我当然笑话他的悲观，Bucky可是我曾经见过的最自信的男人。此后Bucky越来越执着于我的个人安全，他说即使他不能回去了，也一定要保证我可以生还，我们当时还为此吵架，因为我认为我们的关系已经影响到了他执行任务。然后……然后他吻了我。之后第二天，我们便上了那辆该死的火车。”Steve无法继续下去。  
  
当意识到结束那个亲吻的是Bucky而不是自己的时候，Steve知道他们之前所有对未来的畅想都被否定了。他们必须从新认清彼此之间的关系。但是战争给了他们拖延的借口，而这一拖，就是七十年。  
  
“也不算太糟糕。”Natasha等了一会儿说道，“要知道你们等的这七十年也不算白等，毕竟如今的环境宽松很多，现在我们连Shield特工都不是了。没人管的着你的私生活。如果他们那会儿发现美国队长是同性恋的话……”  
  
“你说谁是同性恋？”Sam提着两袋食物正巧走了进来，他看看Natasha，又看看Steve，“噢，当我没问。”  
  
Natasha笑着看向Steve，虽然她什么也没说，但是Steve仍然叫她闭嘴。  
  
* * *  
  
Michelle Campbel医生走进观察室，她是个六十岁上下的矮个子女人，带着眼镜，一脸严肃，这段时间里，Steve几乎每天都硬着头皮在傍晚去拜访Campbel医生，Campbel先生每次都热情欢迎，奉茶倒水，聊一些战争结束后的往事，但是Campbel医生则每次都不胜其烦的要赶人，天知道Steve只是想询问医生的研究进展。  
  
“我看了所有的检测结果，虽然不想让你们盲目乐观，但是这确实和我之前预计的情况相吻合，我们没有临床测试新药的条件，一不能走法律程序，二也不能走神盾局的内部程序，因为神盾局已经不存在了，所以我需要再次向你确认，你确定要承担风险么？当然最坏的情况仍然是，他什么都想不起来。”  
  
“如果能让他恢复记忆，我当然什么都愿意尝试。但是也许我们得问问他的意见。”  
  
“我刚才向外科主治的医生打听过了，麻醉药效很快会过去，他会在两个小时内醒来，你们最好看着点，别出什么乱子。顺便一提，你们知道我必须要向Fury汇报治疗的时间对吧？”  
  
Steve，Sam，和Natasha三人面面相觑，“医生，我不知道你说的……”  
  
“孩子们，不要在这装傻充愣了，我知道Nick Fury还活着，要不是Fury告诉我有人要来找我，我是不会帮你们这个忙的。我欠Fury一个人情，一个大人情。我想现在这个人情转给你了。”医生看着Steve说道。  
  
Steve认真的点了点头。他知道自己会为此欠下很多人情，他自己无法治好Bucky的失忆症，也没办法修好他的机械手臂，他还需要Tony Stark的帮助。这些欠下的人情都可能在不久的未来拴住他的双脚，但这些都微不足道。他在一个月前刚刚对着所有人说他愿意为了自由付出高昂的代价，但是如果可以换回Bucky，他愿意付出一切。  
  
* * *  
  
在Bucky恢复意识以前，医生们把他换进了普通病房，移除了病房里一切可能作为武器的东西，虽然Bucky的第二次清醒仍然反映激烈，但是Steve在众人的帮助下很快制服了Bucky，他们并没有使用任何工具限制，这多少也安抚了Steve失忆的朋友。  
  
当Steve再次向他解释治疗过程和药物的时候，Bucky躺在病床上一语不发。  
  
“你愿意尝试治疗吗？”Steve最后发问的时候充满了期待，他克制着自己想去握住Bucky右手的冲动，站在病床边，握紧了拳头。  
当Bucky说出“我愿意”的时候，Steve从来没觉得新世界这么美好过。  
  
当Steve最终跟随Natasha以及Sam离开Bucky的病房时，Natasha用嘲笑的口气说道“你知道他说的‘我愿意’并不是‘愿意’嫁给你是吧？”但是Steve仍然无法收回脸上的笑容。  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
两周后的星期五上午十点十八分，Campbel医生开启了治疗仪器的开关。  
  
他头脑里的画面开始沿着时间逆向行驶。  
  
他看到被自己炸掉的仓库和火光，看到在飞船上与Steve Rogers对峙，看到螺旋下坠的一只机械翅膀；他看到戴眼镜的光头男人从车里飞向逆向车道，被飞驰而来的卡车撞个粉碎，他看到红头发的女人被击中肩膀；他看到瞄准镜里单眼戴眼罩的男人胸口涌出鲜血；他看到垂死讨饶的男人跪在地上捂着伤口被一枪射中眉心；他看到公路上行驶的轿车连同里面的司机和三位乘客被炸得粉碎，那是一家三口，父母带着满周岁的婴儿；他看到一队持枪的特警在机枪扫射下纷纷倒地，他看到一个穿工作服的工程师倒在血泊当中，他红发的保镖捂着腰侧的伤口徒劳的试图挽回生命；他看到缓慢沉没的海上石油钻井台，爆炸夺取了上百人的性命，他嗅到燃烧的焦臭，听到人和动物的哀嚎。  
  
他头脑里的画面不断闪现，所有的镜头里都充满了鲜血和死亡，他的鼻腔里充满硝烟，满眼猩红，惨叫哀嚎不绝于耳。他看到了自己虚假的档案，然后进入了漫长冰冷的黑暗。黑暗过后是一个戴眼镜的小个子男人告诉他，从此他会成为九头蛇的铁拳。接踵而至的是撕心裂肺的痛苦，他看到了身旁被截断手臂的肩膀，他尖叫着求助。  
不可置信，那是他从没听过的，从自己嘴里发出的凄厉尖叫。  
  
疼痛变为钝痛，然后他看见茫茫白雪，无尽的白色当中出现了一个蓝色的身影，他记得这个人Steve Rogers，他看到男人痛苦绝望的表情以及向他申出的手臂。不不，这一定有什么误会，因为他记得这个人，这个名字，这个面孔，这个面孔不曾如此悲痛欲绝。他看到他们在战场上所向披靡，他看见一个个穿着磨损的军装的人向他微笑，他记得每一个名字。他记得一个亲吻。  
  
他再次看到Steve担忧的表情，但这次他觉得Steve好像完全变了样子，他不应该这么高，不应该能够支撑自己的体重。  
  
时间一下退回了一个欢快又热闹的夜晚，他看到大批的人群，不可思议的机械设备，他看到一个小个子伸出双臂和他拥抱，“小心保重”，Steve对他说。  
  
他看到许多漂亮的面孔，看到一张漂亮的水彩画，画面里是一个被他称作家乡的地方，他看到了自己的父母，看到了一场葬礼。他看到一个瘦小的男孩试图抵抗三个大孩子的攻击，他看到自己以一敌三，闷战了半个小时，浑身挂彩的向瘦弱的男孩伸出手，男孩伸出手握住他的，干燥而温和，“我叫Steve Rogers，谢谢你。”男孩用不卑不亢的声音说到。  
  
他突然感觉与男孩相握的右手上一阵潮湿滑腻，低头看的时候发现自己的手掌上全是黑红粘稠的血，不断的滴在地上，他又低头看看左手，金属反光刺痛了他的双眼。他突然害怕起来，头痛欲裂，他想甩开少年Steve握住他的手，但是对方却紧抓不放。鲜血染红了二人的手臂。  
  
“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字？”  
  
“James Barnes，我的朋友叫我Bucky。”他听见自己的声音如此说道。  
  
不不不不不，你已经不在是原来的Bucky Barnes了，你是为九头蛇卖命的杀手，而九头蛇曾经是你和Steve共同浴血奋战抵抗的敌人，看看自己染满鲜血的双手吧。时间一下子乱了起来，所有的画面纠缠在一起，无论痛苦的欢乐的，都在他模糊了的视野中盖上了一层暗红。  
  
“不配活下去。不配活下去。不配活下去。死。死。死。死。死。”  
  
“Bucky，Bucky！”他听见一个熟悉的声音喊着他的名字，他曾经听到过无数遍的声音。  
  
七十年过后，James Buchanan Barnes第一次睁开了双眼，他看见的是一个熟悉的面孔，明亮清澈的蓝眼睛，带着担忧又充满希望。这双漂亮的眼睛向把尖刀一样扎进Bucky心里，刺得生痛，但是Bucky欢迎这种疼痛，这是他已经许久不曾感受到过的感觉。  
  
“你……想起什么了吗？”Steve小心翼翼的问道。  
  
Bucky看着Steve一语不发，许久后他才扫视了一眼周围，曾经和他交过手的红发女子和黑人男子，Steve的同伴，以及Nick Fury，戴墨镜的男人，冬兵的24号任务。  
  
Bucky突然举起右手一拳打在Steve胸口，他顺势扯断了所有连接在身上的检测线路，并冲向红发女人，红发女人显然一直警惕着突袭，双手不知何时已经分别握着电棒开始回击，Bucky准确的用手刀击中女人的两手手腕，吱吱作响的电棒掉到了地上，此时黑人男子也加入了格斗，他的加入让女人有空闲从身上抽出两把匕首，“这还差不多”Bucky心想。他用机械手臂抓住男人的肩膀，一下把他甩了出去，而女人则向他挥出匕首，他侧身闪过对方的左手，确迎向了右边刺出的匕首，正当他准备接受意料之中的疼痛时，突然被从傍向后拽了半步，他睁眼看时，一只血淋淋的手握住女人的匕首，停在了他的胸前。女人也感觉到了不对劲，停止了攻击。  
  
“你这个笨蛋。我离开了那么长时间，仍然傻得要命。”Bucky小声的说道。  
  
这句话换来了他脸上重重的一拳，Steve不顾满手的鲜血，抓住Bucky的病号袍，把他押到了墙角。  
  
“我好不容易，让你想起过去，想起我。你一睁眼，就让我眼睁睁的看着你自杀吗！？”Steve的语气低沉，带着愤怒悲痛、以及失望，Bucky看到那双蓝眼睛胀满了水汽，他也突然发现自己干了一件大傻事，自己从来都不允许别人让Steve露出这种表情，而每次让他露出这种表情的，都是自己。Bucky终于放松了一点，他疲惫的把额头顶在Steve的肩膀上，缓缓的说道，“Steve，问题在于，我不觉得自己有资格活下去。”  
  
Steve放开了他的领口，双手环住了Bucky的肩头，令他感到久违的温暖，“Bucky，我们经历了那么多，事到如今，我不允许你这么放弃，有任何想不通的事情，你可以告诉我，我们可以……”  
  
Bucky抬起头，感觉身心疲惫，他轻轻推开Steve，摇了摇头，下定决心说道，“我答应你，不会放弃。但是我不想和你谈，我想我需要一个心理医生。”他又看了看Steve还在淌血的手，接着说道，“而且你也需要一个医生。”  
  
Bucky看向被他打到的黑人，“我想你可以还我一拳。”对方则向他伸出一只手，“Sam Wilson”。Bucky点点头，用右手和对方击掌“Bucky Barnes”。  
  
“Natasha Romanoff。”女人也向他伸出手，“我记得你。”Bucky轻轻握住Natasha的四指抬到嘴边，低头轻轻吻了一下对方的手背。Sam在旁边砸了下嘴巴，Natasha则笑道，“果然是个万人迷，但是……”她随即抽回手，狠狠的给了Bucky响亮的一巴掌，Bucky没躲没闪。  
  
“对不起，因为我这辈子最不喜欢被人利用，我想你应该明白我的意思。”  
  
Bucky看着Natasha闪亮的绿色眸子，沉默的点了点头。  
  
“除此之外，很高兴认识你，我们可都听说了不少关于你的事情。”  
  
Bucky又转向Nick Fury，“我之前给了你两枪，九头蛇以为你死了。”  
  
“是的，但是他们失算了。我可没那么容易被杀死。”  
  
Bucky再次看向Steve，“Steven，看来我不在的时候，你交到了不少好朋友。”  
  
“是的，他们都很好，你还会见到其他人。”  
  
“你会原谅我刚刚的……”Bucky的声音小了下去。  
  
“没关系，Bucky，一切都会好起来的。”Steve向他保证。  
  
真希望一切都可以这么简单，Bucky心想。  
  
我的名字叫James Barnes，我的朋友管我叫Bucky，我现在又站在我的朋友身边了。我要坚强起来，为了自己，为了Steve。他在心里默默重复着。  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
一切看起来都在向好的方向发展，Nick Fury再次飞往欧洲，Natasha则决定留下来援助Bucky，Steve知道Natasha与Bucky的经历要比表面上看起来的更为相似，就像Natasha之前所说的，他们都曾经被人利用。他们都得为自己的过去负责。  
  
Steve带着Bucky来到Tony Stark的新府邸时，Tony变得像发现了新玩具一样兴奋不已，他一边叫Jarvis扫描Bucky的机械手臂，一边念叨着“太惊人了。”  
  
“你比你的古董朋友有趣多了！”Tony Stark宣布。  
  
“先生，要知道严格意义上讲，这位Barnes先生比美国队长还早一年出生。”  
  
“Jarvis，一年前我还不太喜欢你，所谓的人工智能……，不过现在我觉得你也比你的这位小个子朋友有趣多了。”Steve说道。  
  
“非常感谢您的赞扬。”Jarvis有礼貌的回答。  
  
“Jarvis！”Tony不满的叫了起来。   
  
Tony向二人保证一个月之内，会给Bucky作出一只全新的机械手臂，用最好的材料，加入Stark最先进的技术，增加机械手臂的感知度，并且设计表面绝缘等全新的特性。Tony把这个项目当做一个少有的挑战，跃跃欲试。  
  
“你真的很像你的父亲。你父亲是个了不起的家伙。”Bucky在第一次拜访临走的时候对Tony说道。Steve发誓他看到Tony红了眼角。  
  
带Bucky去看心理医生则是Natasha的工作，她每周一三五上午九点会准时来到Steve和Bucky住的房子，载Bucky前往医学院，会见一位Emerson医生，她近十年来主要医治退伍军人，是Campbel举荐的一位令人信服的专家。  
  
是的Steve再次搬家了，他买下了Sam家附近的另一座房子，和Bucky一起搬了进去。Steve重新开始为Fury工作，神盾局解散以后，Fury在市南买下了一座老旧的八层写字楼，并挂牌成为ATech软件公司，实际上他们招聘原先的神盾局员工（经过严格的背景审查和测谎），组成了一个新团队，暗中维护城内的安全，顺便清扫九头蛇残党。ATech的全职人员基本上都是情报技术人员，他们目前首要的任务则是取得Zola的算法程序。没错，虽然第一次铲除异端的计划失败了，但是Zola的算法程序仍然掌握在敌人手里，这意味着暗杀不会停止，敌人需要的只是武器。  
  
Steve曾经在Bucky坠崖之后发誓，不铲除所有的九头蛇不罢休。七十年前他为了实现这个承诺而做出了自我牺牲，可惜九头蛇并未被赶尽杀绝。机缘巧合之下他在七十年后被唤醒，好像正是为了继续完成自己当年的许诺，他一度为了自己来到二十一世纪而感到茫然不知自处，但是找回Bucky则让他看到了新生活的意义。对Steve来讲，这一切现在看起来仿佛是命中注定。  
  
Bucky适应现代生活的速度比Steve当年还要快，因为Bucky从来都是个时髦的年轻人。他简短了头发，但仍然比七十年前的要长，Natasha带Bucky和Steve一起去逛商店，买回来一大堆新衣服，塞满了二人的衣橱。  
  
有一次Natasha带着Clint Barton来Steve家做客，他们也请来了Sam。Clint在神盾局解散的时候正在非洲执行任务，回来以后发现总部已经面目全非。他顺利通过了Fury的背景调查，现在在Fury的欧洲基地工作，地标斯德哥尔摩，他偶尔会因为工作的关系回到美国。  
大家一起做了三道菜，Clint意外的是个好厨子，在他的指导下大家享用了一顿丰盛的晚餐。饭后Bucky不知道从哪里找来了一张老唱片，放起了1930年代的流行曲目。  
  
“这音乐让我觉得置身古董店。”Clint抱怨道。  
  
“噢Clint，这可是经典曲目。”Natasha微笑着看向Bucky。Bucky则左手背后，右手申到Natasha面前，“可以请你跳支舞吗？漂亮的女士。”  
  
Natasha别有意味的看了一眼Clint，接受了Bucky的邀请，二人在客厅里旋转着翩翩起舞，显然都是好手。Steve为Bucky的好兴致感到欣喜，脸上一直带着笑容。Clint则鼓起腮帮子，偷偷对Steve说“你哪儿捡来这么个招蜂引蝶的朋友。要是他对Natasha有什么企图，可别怪我……”  
  
说着一支舞毕，Sam接过了Natasha的手，“轮到我了。”他也看了一眼仍然坐在沙发上的Clint，和Natasha一起偷笑了起来。“你哪儿捡来这么多招蜂引蝶的朋友！？”Clint没好气的说道。  
  
Natasha最终把Clint拉到了客厅中央。  
  
Steve转向坐回沙发上的Bucky，发现他既没有笑容，也不放松，Steve自己的笑容也瞬间消失了。他知道有时候Bucky用过去欢快外向的方式与人交往，都是做给自己看的，而Bucky的内心仍然被困在一场血雨腥风的战争里。  
  
聚会结束，大家纷纷离去，Steve和Bucky一起在客厅里收拾残局。收拾完毕之后，Steve决定是时候亲自和Bucky聊一聊了。在他们共同生活的这段时间里，谁都没有提及过过去，Steve一直在等待着Bucky开口，这样的等待让Steve感觉备受煎熬。  
  
“Bucky。”Steve拉住经过他准备上楼睡觉的Bucky。而Bucky则本能的向后撤了一步，在他意识到自己的行为后，并没有把手臂抽回来。  
  
这些Bucky所做的一点一滴的努力，Steve总是看在眼里，痛在心里。比如再次回到他身边的Bucky总是会有意识的站在Steve左边，不管在家也好，出门也罢，他总是用自己完好的右半身对着Steve。  
  
“最近怎么样？Emerson医生那里有什么帮助吗？”Steve故作轻松的问道。  
  
“还好。”Bucky简单的回答道。  
  
这比他们聊起该补的电影，音乐，书籍，现代艺术品，网站等等要难多了，Steve很高兴七十年过后他们仍然有很多共同的喜好的和观点，但是这些闲聊的话题一直被Bucky拿来当做回避真正问题的工具。  
  
“呃……你仍然不想跟我说说吗？”  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“你记起来的事情。”  
  
“任务1到25？你不是说你看过我的档案吗？”Bucky不耐烦的再次准备上楼睡觉。  
  
“哈，所以你回想起来的全部事情，就是最不该让你想起来的事情吗？”Steve下意识的反击。  
  
Bucky一下子僵在原地，他死死盯着Steve，让Steve感觉回到了自己旧公寓的天台屋顶。  
  
“什么叫不该让我想起来的事情？所以你觉得我应该忘掉那些自己干过的糟糕透顶的事情，然后像个没事人一样继续生活吗！？对不起，我知道你希望我还是过去那个Bucky Barnes，可是现在那几百条人命确实都死在我手上，那些人命已经变成了我的一部分，每天都和我生活在一起。我无法忘掉他们，也不应该忘掉他们。”  
  
“那么在此之前的经历呢！？我们一起的经历！？难道就因为你被洗脑利用而统统不算数了吗？”Steve的情绪也激动了起来，他对Bucky的悲观表示不解。  
  
“我们的经历……就像鸦片一样戒不掉，每天在我的脑子里过个不停，我记起了所有的事情，但是那些事情好像根本不是我自己亲身经历过的一样，不属于我，那些就好像是，别人的生活。我已经不再是你认识的那个Bucky Barnes了！我们分开的时间，比曾经在一起的时间已经长了三、四倍不止。我不像你一样，一觉醒来就度过了这七十年，时间好像没有经过一样。在我的七十年里发生了太多可怕的事情，我不可能像以前一样问心无愧的生活，也不可能向以前一样……对待你！”  
  
Steve在Bucky恢复记忆以后，第一次看到了泪水，他恨不得当场掐死自己。默默的低下头，Steve没有再次试图进行任何的身体接触，虽然他想伸手擦干Bucky的泪水，想抱住他告诉他这一切都无所谓，他想亲吻Bucky直到他摆脱过去的阴影，从新生活在此时此刻。但是如果他这么做的话，大概会毁了一切。  
  
沉默了半晌Steve轻声说道，“也许你的经历改变了你，又也许你在我眼里还是原来的那个Bucky，但是这些都不重要。对我来说，重要的事情是，我们总有一个重新开始的机会，答应我别轻易放弃这个机会好吗？”  
  
沉默了许久，Bucky点了点头。“后面这件事情，我已经答应过了。”他胡乱抹了一把脸，擦干了眼泪，苦笑着又说，“我觉得自己10岁以后就没哭过了，你也得答应我Steve，以后别让我这么丢人。”  
  
Steve也点头答应，虽然他想告诉Bucky眼泪从来都不丢人。  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
“我知道你的问题在哪里。”Natasha一边舔着冰激凌一边说道，她和Bucky正坐在公园的长椅上享受午后的阳光。Bucky被洗脑之后重新恢复了记忆，但是却失去了曾经的体验，比如阳光的温暖，他需要把所有的感受也一一找回。阳光让他想起Steve的拥抱。  
  
Bucky沉默不语，在阳光下眯着眼睛。  
  
“你需要一份工作！”她大声宣布道，“失业男青年容易积攒压力染上心理疾病，我在报纸上读到的。而且不是我说话不中听，你现在不止失业，还有感情问题。”  
  
“我没有心理疾病，更没有感情问题。不信你去问我的心里医生。”  
  
“哦，你装蒜的本领虽然过硬，可是你家里那块老化石不仅不会说谎，而且全部心思都写在脸上，粗体下划线。”  
  
“Steve的问题是他的问题，跟我没有关系。”  
  
Natasha盯着他的眼睛，好像一眼就能把人看透，Bucky觉得女人在洞察人心方面总是强于男人，更何况是Natasha，以谎言为生。  
  
“好吧，如果你这么想知道的话，我觉得Steve希望我变得跟过去一模一样，但是很明显我们都老了七十岁，我们应该试图接受现实。”  
  
“ 让你变成过去的Bucky，到底是你的愿望还是Steve的愿望？”Natasha一眼就看穿了他自己话里的漏洞。  
  
“我当然也希望我可以直接变回过去，中间的事情都没发生过，皆大欢喜！但我现在终于能分清什么是愿望，什么是现实。 Steve就不一样了，他仍然是七十年前那个固执的理想主义，他真是一点都没有变过，从我们认识那天起，他就从来都没有改变过。”  
  
“所以你的意思是说，过了这么多年，情况不一样了，Steve那个古董老顽固性格一点都不时髦了，所以你不再爱他了？”  
  
“我明明说的是……！谁说我们在谈爱情！？”  
  
“Steve说的。”Natasha对Bucky脸上的表情满意的点点头，Bucky可以想象自己肯定是一脸震惊的蠢相。  
  
“Steve跟你说了什么？”  
  
“哦，你了解Steve的，他能说什么呢，其实他什么都不用说，一颗粉红色的大桃心挂在脑门上，就算别人闭着眼也看得到，我们为什么总在聊Steve，还是应该聊聊你自己，Bucky，你曾经爱他吗？爱你的好朋友。”  
  
“这好像和你没关系。”  
  
“哦，你知道的，女朋友们之间谈论这种事情。”Natasha朝他挤了挤眼。Bucky无可奈何的叹了口气。  
  
“……你没见过他原来的样子，实在是弱得不行，但却是我认识的最固执勇敢又自信的人， Steve看过很多书，又有正义感，从来不吝于助人为乐。我们在一起学画画，我知道自己永远也不可能画出什么名堂，而Steve则非常有天分，要是没有那该死的的战争，他一定会成为一个了不起的人物。”Bucky说道这里，想到现实，不禁自嘲的笑了起来，“好吧，我想战争让他变成了另一种了不起的人物，而且给了他更健康的身体。总之和这么一个人朝夕相处，爱上他并没那么困难。”  
  
“大概萝卜青菜各有所爱吧……”Natasha嘴里小声嘀咕。  
  
Bucky并未理会，接着说下去，“我当时，并没想过那么多，我只知道，Steve生活的世界根本配不上他，而他又傻到不会跟世界妥协，所以我必须保护他……我必须要去改变世界。看吧，我后悔跟你讲这些，谁年轻的时候没点愚蠢的梦想。但那时候，我好歹是和Steve站在一起的，从来没想过，自己会变成邪恶世界的一部分，站在Steve的对立面。现在，……现在我不知道自己还能做些什么。”  
  
“哈，我一开始就猜对了，你实在需要一份工作。”  
  
“你不想听这些一开始就应该告诉我！”Bucky对跟不上Natasha的思路表示泄气。  
  
“我确实应该收费。”Natasha的语气却很温和，“也许我并不了解你，也不了解Steve，我们截然不同，但是我想我了解感情是怎么回事，至少我了解别人的感情。你抱怨的关于Steve的这些问题，我都同意，完全同意，只不过你没发现自己也有一模一样的问题。时代和环境对人的影响虽然不是一朝一夕，但是自从美国队长暴露在二十一世纪以后，他也完全改变了。也许Steve仍然是原来那个理想主义，但他是面对过真正的邪恶以后仍然秉持着信念的理想主义。我敬佩他这点。你和Steve对彼此的印象，都停留在从前的某个时间点，在你们的印象里对方都是理想的，脆弱的，需要保护的，你们都拒绝接受对方的经历和变化，这并不单单是Steve的问题，也是你自己的问题。感情不能建立在虚假的印象上。”  
  
“我该怎么做？”Bucky发现自己找回记忆以后，仍然十分依赖于他人的意见和指示，好像他自己再也没有任何的理想和憧憬，也许这是冬日战士给他留下的后遗症，即使恢复了原来的记忆和身份，他仍然寻求任务，完成任务远比其他的一切来的简单，他只需要一些正确的有价值的任务，来弥补过去。他想他至少应该弥补Steve对他的期望，他愿意为他付出生命，也愿意为他继续生活，无论这样的生活多么无意义。  
  
“你应该给自己找一份工作。”Natasha看着他的双眼，认真的说。  
  
Bucky正想说话，Natasha的手机响了起来。  
  
她接起电话用轻快的声音说道：“保姆热线，业务出色，价格公道。”  
  
电话里传出模糊不清的话语，Natasha看向Bucky的眼神变得严肃了起来，“哪里？”  
  
说着她合上手机，站起身，“Sam和Steve受伤了，我们得赶去医院。”  
  
“他们怎么样？”Bucky感觉自己的心脏立刻掉了起来。  
  
“不知道。”Natasha虽然语气镇定，但是Bucky仍然能感觉到她的忧虑，不确定的恐惧充满了他，这是恢复记忆以后又一个全新的感受。他真的遗忘了许多许多，阳光的温暖，春风的和煦，他遗忘了幸福，遗忘了爱与关怀，同时他也遗忘了对失去的恐惧。也许他不需要费力去寻找这些感受，或早或晚，这些感受都会自己找上门来，打他个措手不及。  
  
* * *  
  
当Bucky和Natasha赶到医院的时候，满身伤痕的美国队长正坐在病床前，对着昏迷不醒的Sam。  
  
“他怎么样？”Natasha小声急切的问道。  
  
“断了两根肋骨，部分烧伤，腹部中了两刀，头部受创，他今天不会醒过来了，好消息是医生说没有永久性的伤害，他会恢复的完好如初。”  
  
“那你呢？”Natasha扫视了一眼烧焦的美国队长制服以及露出的烧伤痕迹。  
  
“我没事。我们遭人暗算了，她看起来只是个普通姑娘，Sam说是他曾经见过，就住在离我们两个街区远的地方，Sam帮她台重物进屋，没过一会儿屋里就爆炸了，本来帮忙的人应该是我。但是Sam说，他说我应该把帮助女士的机会让给他……我听到打斗声就冲了进去，但是那个女人，自己爆炸了。怎么看都像是九头蛇干的好事，也许九头蛇的党羽也存在于普通市民里，不限于神盾局。”  
  
“不，他们不会在普通人中发展会员。九头蛇相信人种的优劣，他们的选拔过程十分严格。不会随意招募士兵，他们相信普通人应该是被奴役的对象而不是招募的对象。”  
  
Steve默默的点点头，表示认同。  
  
“回家吧Steve，让Bucky带你先回去。你不想离开医院我会叫医生过来给你处理伤口，如果你不愿意见医生就回家休息。今天我会在这里陪着Sam，你刚才描述的过程像是针对你们的暗杀行动，这件事情必须调查清楚。我会在明天之前搜集一些情报。明天早晨来医院接我。”Natasha说着看像Bucky，仿佛在示意他说点什么。  
  
Bucky并没有出声，他虽然也忧心于Sam和Steve的伤势，但感觉自己似乎不应该介入到这个对话当中，他觉得Steve和他的朋友们，Sam，Natasha，他们是一个团队，而自己曾经是这个团队的敌人。  
  
三人又沉默了许久，Steve终于慢慢站起身来，一语不发的向外走去，Natasha把自己的汽车钥匙丢给了Bucky，最后看了他一眼，便坐到了Steve刚刚离开的位置，开始摆弄起自己的手机。  
  
Bucky赶上Steve，带他来到他们停车的地方。  
  
“Steve你还好吗？”他小心翼翼的问道。  
  
Steve则回给他一个勉强的笑容，“没问题。如果你不愿意开车的话。”  
  
Bucky恢复记忆后在Fury的帮助下从新登记了身份，（当然他们在出生年份上做了假，Steve虽然不想再制造更多的谎言，但是公布冬兵计划和Bucky的真实身份仍然是自找麻烦的举动）办理了各种手续，包括驾驶执照。他几乎可以肯定自己仍然会驾驶机动车，不仅如此，Bucky还可以熟练驾驶各种军用飞行器，但是他恢复记忆以后还从来没有在城市里开过车，他到哪里都有人陪同，不止Steve，连Sam和Natasha都对他小心翼翼，呵护有加。  
  
“我当然可以开车，而且钥匙在我这。”Bucky晃了晃手里的钥匙，打开了驾驶侧的车门。  
  
一路上Steve显得心事重重，Bucky想找点话题打破沉默，但是他最终什么也没有说。Bucky仍然了解Steve Rogers，他知道Steve Rogers为每一个受伤的伙伴而忧虑，为每一个逝去的生命而痛心。  
  
有时候Bucky无法想象自己的经历对于Steve来说是怎样的痛苦。


	2. 下

**Chapter 10**  
  
Steve听见Bucky的声音，才暮然意识到他已经站在自己新房子的客厅里了。  
  
“我刚刚说帮你处理伤口。”Bucky右手提着药箱，机械手臂则拖着一只厨房迷你吧的高脚凳，站在Steve的面前。  
  
“我可以……”自己来。Steve并没有说下去，因为Bucky已经把凳子放在客厅中央，并把药箱摊开在茶几上，示意Steve坐下。  
  
Steve僵硬的脱掉上衣，尽量不碰到被烧伤的地方，伤口主要集中在后背和右臂，胸前和左半身则完好无损。Steve的伤口恢复速度比正常人快很多，而他对疼痛的承受能力好像一直都比别人要好，虽然他的上身因为爆炸的冲击布满了伤口，但是他只感觉到伤口正在愈合的麻木不适。  
  
“拿着这个”Bucky递给Steve一大包医用细纱布，“我先要把你背后嵌入的玻璃片取出来，可能会有点疼。”Steve感觉到冰凉的金属接触到自己完好的左肩上，温度差让他条件反射的缩了一下。而Bucky则立刻抬起了手臂。“哦，抱歉。”Steve听见机械齿发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声，“这只手干某些事情比较在行，但是拿镊子这种事情就不怎么方便了。如果你可以自己保持不动的话我并不需要要碰到你。”  
Steve意识到这是Bucky在恢复记忆后的几个月里第一次用机械手臂接触他的身体，虽然他一直努力向他传达自己并不介意，但是Bucky总是小心翼翼。Steve并不是没有意识到自己最近的心烦意乱。想象中Bucky恢复了记忆，一切都会顺理成章的回到过去，他们有的是机会可以重新着手解决当年遗留下来的问题。但是他找回的Bucky在自己身边筑起了一堵透明的墙，从外面看不出任何异常，但每每Steve想要靠近，都撞在这看不见的隔阂上。他越是感到沮丧，就越容易出错，最近的Steve不仅在帮助Bucky回复往常的事情上感到束手无策，而且还因此影响到了工作任务。九头蛇的活动也让他感到焦虑，神盾局正体消失之后，他们的管理制度也更加分散，现在他不在是一个随传随到解决问题的士兵，而重新回到了队长的位置上，领导下属，这种现状让Steve感觉一夜回到了战争年代。他发觉最近这段日子Bucky似乎更愿意和Natasha呆在一起，而自己的大意更让Sam躺倒了病床上。该死的不要让他把所有事情都搞砸了！  
  
想着他回身抓住Bucky已经收回去的机械手，从新放回到自己肩膀上，“一会儿就不凉了。我没问题，你可以继续。”他仍然背朝Bucky，看不到他的表情，Steve觉得他应该趁此机会说点什么，但今天的事件却让他无法集中。好在Bucky并没有再次撤回左手，沉默了几秒钟后，Bucky开始帮他处理伤口。清理完爆炸碎片之后Bucky用浸了酒精的纱布清洗了伤口，酒精带来轻微的刺痛。接下来是上药包扎。  
  
“我记得这情景。”Bucky在许久之后打破了沉默。  
  
Steve扭头看着Bucky工作，他们靠的很近，Bucky的棕色眸子专注的盯着手上的工作“我记得，这一直都是我的活。”Bucky把棉团占了药膏涂在Steve右臂的伤口上，并用绷带裹好。“你原来也总是这样，全身是伤的跑回家。”  
  
Steve惊讶于Bucky主动提起过去，他自己的记忆也慢慢和眼前的场景重合到了一起，小时候的Steve从来都不懂什么叫“事不关己”，每次他受伤回家都想尽量避免给别人添麻烦，有的时候他可以应付自己的母亲，毕竟母亲工作很忙，不会时时在家，然而要想瞒过Bucky简直是不可能的事情，每次Bucky都会一边强迫他坐下，帮他处理伤口，一边不停的数落他的多管闲事和不小心，虽然嘴上都是些伤人的话，但是Bucky对待他的伤口从来都温柔又细致，有一次母亲甚至对他们说Bucky也许可以当个好护士，Steve则反驳如果Bucky当了护士，所有的病人都要被骂出忧郁症。  
  
Bucky的右手贴上了他的脸颊，直接打断了他所有想说的话，Bucky则看着Steve认真的说道，“Steve，今天的事情并不赖你，好消息是Sam会好起来，所以你必须打起精神。你必须明白，敌人非常狡猾，他们善于利用别人。……这点我再清楚不过了。”  
  
Bucky掌心传来的温度让Steve熟悉又温暖，驱散了近来不断骚扰他的不安情绪。他收敛心情，给了Bucky一个全心全意的微笑，“所以说这么多年过去了，别管经历了些什么，仍然要你照顾我。说起来真是让人生气啊。”  
  
Bucky也上扬的嘴角让Steve感觉第一次在新世界找回了依托，但是对方紧接着说的话再次打了他个措手不及。  
  
“所以你应该知道，我可以帮助你们。Steve，我需要份工作。”  
  
Steve本能的开始摇头，但却被Bucky的手掌制止，他们只能对视。  
  
“明天是手术日， Stark和你们的朋友Banner博士会给我装上新手臂，我也是个士兵Steve，而且自认为是个好士兵，虽然我对九头蛇的记忆有限，但是，”Bucky说道这里撇了撇嘴，好像想要摆脱什么不愉快的气味，他接了下去“但是，我曾经是他们的一员，我比所有人都更了解他们，我可以帮助你们。我可以战斗。”  
  
“但是Bucky，事情并没有那么容易，他们会对你进行测谎和心理评估，把那些最不愉快的经历让你从头到尾再回忆三遍，而且你好不容易脱离了九头蛇的控制，我无法让你再被卷进来！”Steve几乎忘掉了Bucky的手术预约，他试图把所有能想到的理由都找出来，但是Steve心里明白，所有理由加在一起，不过是他无法接受再次失去Bucky的可能性。Bucky的失而复得缓解了他的悲痛，确加重了他的恐惧。天知道Steve每天清晨醒来的第一件事就是去确认Bucky还在那里，还活在自己身边，Bucky的噩梦，也是Steve的噩梦，这段日子里，Steve在Bucky坠落的画面中惊醒的次数一点也不亚于Bucky受到的困扰。  
  
每天夜晚他害怕噩梦，每天白天他害怕梦醒。  
  
该死的，他几乎每时每刻都必须向自己确认他的Bucky确实回来了，怎么可能同意让Bucky重新回到危险当中？  
  
在Steve意识到自己的行为之前，他已经从椅子上站了起来，抓住Bucky仍然抚在自己脸颊上的右手，另一只手拂过Bucky耳后的短发。  
  
当他们的嘴唇碰在一起的时候Steve感觉自己全身上下像着了火一样，烧掉了他所有的麻木感，后背的伤口疼痛变得锐利起来，但是他无暇顾及这些，Bucky在他手臂环绕的范围里，回应着他的亲吻，唇齿碰撞点燃的欲望让Steve忘掉了一切，他唯一剩下的一点理智督促他用所有可能的方式碰触Bucky。  
  
二人不得不为了呼吸而分开，Steve不确定自己的吻技到底有多么的糟糕，他好像期待着Bucky会说些什么嘲笑的话，但是Bucky只是把脸颊埋在Steve未受伤的左肩上，安静的喘息着。  
  
他无法停止触摸和亲吻Bucky，他把自己的嘴唇印在Bucky的眉梢，眼角，耳侧，脖颈，肩窝，他不习惯弯头的尴尬姿势，便收紧双臂，把Bucky拉到离自己更近的地方，他们的胸口相贴，Steve可以感觉到和自己心跳同样节奏的律动，和自己下身同样高涨的欲望，Bucky在他亲吻的空隙间脱掉了自己的上衣，拖着Steve的皮带扣来到沙发上，二人手忙脚乱的把剩下的衣物都扔了出去，像十几岁的小孩一样互相摸索着对方的身体，急于解决眼前的问题。Steve 托起Bucky的后腰把身下的对方重新拉入自己的怀抱里，Bucky的右手抚上了他们叠在一起的分身，之后二人谁也没能坚持太久。  
  
Steve曾希望把自己和Bucky的感情搞得一清二楚，但现在他终于开始怀疑名义的重要性。他们度过了战争，度过了分别，度过了漫长的等待，此时此刻仍然还活着，在一起。没有什么比这更让他心怀感激的了。  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
自从恢复记忆以后，Bucky时常怀疑自己是否还真正活着，此时他躺在沙发上，静静数着自己的心跳，每分钟68下，没有什么比这更有说服力的证据了。Steve因为背后的伤口就那么趴在Bucky身上，金色的脑袋扎在他的颈窝里，他开始数Steve慢慢平缓下来的心跳。他的机械手臂除了简单的压力感觉以外毕竟没有任何其他的触感，Bucky希望给Steve一个完整的拥抱。一个完整的拥抱，也许就是他所需要的灵丹妙药，一个完整的拥抱，也许就能让他学会如何把那些血腥残酷的记忆收进盒子里，盖严锁好放到心底。  
  
他想他们至少应该先把自己清理干净，穿上裤子。Steve也许需要重新包扎。然后还有更为重要的问题。  
  
“这就像该死的第一次一样糟糕不是么？”Bucky故意夸张的叹了口气。  
  
“我觉得这不全是我的责任。”  
  
“好吧，这确实是我七十年以来的第一次，你又有什么借口？”  
  
“也许我们确实应该勤加练习？”Steve在Bucky耳边笑道。  
  
“哦，我印象中的Steve Rogers可是个害羞又腼腆的男孩儿，你到底对他做了什么？”  
  
“坏朋友带来坏影响。Natasha是其中最坏的一个。”  
  
“Natasha一直在给你介绍姑娘不是吗，有没有遇到适合的人？”  
  
Steve沉默了几秒，“每次，我都真心如此希望……但是，现在总算明白了，那时候合适的人并不存在不是吗？”说着Steve支起上半身，认真的打量着Bucky，分开的身体让Bucky感到一阵凉意，“我之前，本来想先问的，但是……无论如何，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
  
Steve的语气如此真诚又严肃，Bucky感觉自己的胸口都重新暖了起来，他发誓他可以感觉到温度。“真奇怪，我本来也想问你相同的问题呢。”Bucky知道自己正在微笑，因为Steve回给他一个更灿烂的笑容。  
  
* * *  
  
他们叫了中餐外卖作晚饭。  
  
饭间Bucky不小心掉了一个纸餐盒，面条洒了一桌子，他活动了一下机械手，懊恼的说，“这只手虽然五指灵活，可以握刀柄，扣扳机，但是不能拿柔软的东西，无法掌握施力大小。”  
  
“希望Tony和Bruce可以改善这点。”Steve一边帮忙清理弄脏的桌子一边安慰他。  
  
“他们确实做了不少承诺。没准Stark会给我装个钢铁侠手臂，中指加上激光什么的。”  
  
“他确实问过，但是我告诉他不行。”  
  
“什么不行？”刚刚只是在开玩笑的Bucky对Steve突然变严肃的表情感到不解。  
  
“激光手指，内置刀槽，各种联动武器。我已经警告过他你不需要这些。”  
  
“Steve，你怎么知道我需要什么或者不需要什么？”Bucky不高兴的反问。  
  
“我还以为你刚刚已经答应了不参与危险活动！”  
  
“我怎么记得我刚刚只答应了和你上床而已！”  
  
Bucky突然意识到他们的声调都提高了一个音量，互相瞪着眼睛，站在餐桌旁，Steve手里还掐着擦桌子的抹布，而自己手里的一次性筷子不知道何时已经断成了两截。这情景在外人眼里大概又荒唐又可笑。  
  
这样的对峙在Bucky的记忆里，发生过无数次，他对Steve的固执表情再熟悉不过了，而Bucky每次都看着Steve塌下去的肩膀和抱起来的手臂败下阵来。与以往不同的是，这次争吵不再是为了Steve的行为（隐瞒伤情，带病上课……数不胜数），而是为了Bucky的意愿，角色对调。他觉得自己终于理解了Steve原来的心情，这次他自己也绝不能退步，话虽如此，但是Bucky的语调仍然软了下来。  
  
“听着Steve。我答应过你，不会放弃，会努力生活，会照顾自己。如果你还记得我刚刚还答应了和你在一起，呃——如果还算数的话。”他不好意思的顿了顿，“但是现在的我不知道怎么对付那些噩梦里来索命的恶鬼，不知道怎么能让你停止为我担心。医院，健身房，互联网和电影院无法组成全部。医生一直在试图修补我的‘身份危机’，可我首先需要找回自己的身份。那不是一纸文书，也不只是名字和记忆，甚至不能是你Steve。我不能一直仰望你，如果我说自己配不上你……”  
  
“你没有……”  
  
“别打断我Steve，如果我说自己配不上你，这实在是太老套了，我也不愿意说这种话，但是现实就是现实，无论你说什么都无法改变我的现实，除非你来给我洗脑！但是，我不会说我配不上你，因为我想和你在一起，比任何其他愿望都强烈，所以我需要变得更好，这不仅是为了你Steve，也为了满足我自己的愿望。你给我的愿望，你必须帮我实现。”  
  
“Bucky……”  
  
“我再次答应你给你时间考虑，但是你要答应我你会去考虑。”Bucky坚持说到。  
  
Steve看着他，表情也变得柔和了起来，他垂下手臂，沉默的点点头。  
  
晚上Steve宣布他们不再需要两间卧室。  
  
他们依偎在一起，几乎同时进入了梦乡，半夜Bucky又一次在黑暗冰冷的梦境中惊醒，听见Steve在梦里急切的嘟囔着自己的名字，他轻轻的把Steve从噩梦中唤醒，他们聊了一会儿白天的计划，Bucky说服Steve按计划去医院探望Sam，而他会单独前往Stark府邸更换机械手臂，晚上Sam的老战友兼邻居会去医院陪同，Natasha和Steve则会前往Stark处会合。  
  
Steve握紧了Bucky的右手，他说如果醒着的时候抓紧他，梦里也不会放手，他还说他在参军之前也总有和Bucky类似的想法，他希望有朝一日他们可以停止仰望彼此，他们可以真正肩并肩的站在一起。  
Bucky心想，他爱着Steve Rogers，从1928年开始，一见钟情，简单明了。这并不是他早先的记忆，而是他此时此刻的领悟。  
  
* * *  
  
“这只新手臂和你过去的那只机械手臂感觉会很不一样，如果真要比较的话，这只手臂应该和你的右手感觉更相似。”Bruce在手术前如此对Bucky解释。一觉醒来之后，Tony Stark和Dr. Banner 分别站在Bucky的躺椅两侧，二人眼睛里都闪着期待的光，就好像两个饿死鬼盯着他这块高级牛排。他不得不强压下从深度镇静中清醒的迷茫和不安，告诫自己保持冷静：他是Bucky Barnes，正躺在手术台上，Steve的朋友们帮他换上了新手臂。  
  
“感觉怎么样？”  
  
“可以活动一下你的左手吗？”  
  
医生和工程师急切的你一言我一语，开始向他描述手术成功的过程，全程经过了整整8个小时，Bucky头脑仍然有些发蒙，他扭头看向自己的左手，一条更贴近真实人类手臂造型的机械手就躺在自己身边，和自己的右手完全对称，渐渐的他的左臂有了麻木感，然后奇迹般的，他觉得自己感受到了柔软的皮革质感，他用完好的右手摸了摸躺椅的皮革，又用金属的左手摸了摸，几乎一模一样。  
  
“Sir，Captain Rogers和Ms. Romanoff已经抵达。”  
  
“来的正好！跟我来伙计，咱们需要展示咱们一天努力的成果！”Tony欢快的拍了一把Bucky的机械肩膀，向楼下走去。Bucky感到了人类手掌的温度，和力度，这种分辨力是他70年都没有感受过的，他感到欣喜又震撼。Bruce扶着他站了起来，并递给他一件黑色的基本款贴身背心，Bucky用机械手接过衣服，感受了一下柔软的布料，套在身上，Stark果然说道办到，这只机械手臂对触觉的灵敏度简直和自己的右手一模一样，比过去有了质的飞跃。  
  
Bucky和Bruce也下了楼，客厅里Tony，Pepper正和Steve，Natasha站在一起。  
  
“哈！来了！让我隆重向大家介绍，Bucky Barnes的新手臂！”Tony大声宣布。  
  
而Bucky则离开Bruce的搀扶，径直走向Steve，给了他一个结实的拥抱。他把手掌贴在Steve的后背上，隔着他的夹克和T恤，他的双手都能感受到Steve背部的肌肉线条。  
  
“喔哦——！”他听见Tony在他背后大惊小怪的叫道，但是Bucky根本顾不上谁在看，他终于有了双手的触感，他希望碰触Steve，他需要这个拥抱。他们抱了足足半分钟。Natasha在一旁假咳了两声，“看来一切顺利。”Steve的声音里带着笑意。他并没有环住Bucky的腰，而是两只手分别搭在了Bucky的大臂上。  
  
“比我想象中最好的情景还要好。”Bucky最终放开了Steve，回答道。  
  
“他什么也没干！为什么一进门就得到了一个拥抱！？”Tony不满的嘟哝起来。  
  
“非常感谢！”Bucky一本正经的转向Tony和Bruce，“我永远也不会忘记你们的帮助。能够重新感到双手的触感对我来说真的非常重要。”他伸出他的机械手，分别和Tony以及Bruce握了握手。  
  
“Sir，我们是否要继续对Sgt. Barnes的机械手臂进行测试？”  
  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
“什么测试？”Steve不喜欢Tony过于期待的表情。  
  
“力量测试，灵活性，电磁干扰，温度感应，力度感应……Jarvis，准备钢铁侠盔甲。伙计，让咱们比试比试。”Tony领着众人来到开启的地下实验长，正中间的地板缓慢向两侧展开，升起一个圆形拳击场。  
  
“慢着……”Steve无法理解他们为什么要为Bucky的新手臂做战斗测试，他试图发表意见，目光扫向自己的朋友们，但是每个人都一副期待的表情，包括Bucky本人在内，Natasha给了他一个严厉的眼神示意他闭嘴，Steve下意识的顺从了。  
  
Bucky踩掉了自己脚上的鞋子，一个翻身赤脚跳上了拳击台，他活动了一下新装好的机械手臂，攥了两下拳头，回头看向Steve，朝他眨了一下眼睛，然后向Tony点头示意可以开始。  
  
Steve感觉自己心脏跳漏了一拍，他觉得自己仿佛看见了70年前的Bucky，从容自信，棕色的眼睛里总闪着骄傲的光芒。“我知道他看起来很赞，但是你真的需要咽咽口水，公共场所示爱会让人觉得不舒服，Captain。”Natasha小声的在Steve耳边念叨，吓了Steve一跳， Pepper也盯着拳击台上的Bucky，“他确实看起来很酷……”她一边点着头一边评论道。  
  
Tony并没有让Jarvis控制钢铁侠盔甲，而是自己手动遥控起了他的大玩具，一只比Bucky高上一头，宽上两倍的黄红相间的钢铁侠从Tony背后的墙壁里水平飞出。单拳向Bucky冲去，Bucky则侧身闪向一边，转身回手抓住了盔甲的钢铁拳头，向盔甲侧面踏了两小步借力后空翻，他的机械手臂抓住钢铁侠盔甲打出的拳头，钢铁侠被从侧面拧了一圈重重的大字型摔在地上，砸出了一个单臂人形坑，Bucky调整了自己的机械手，放开了抓在手里的钢铁侠拳头。退后了两步。Bruce和Pepper纷纷拍手鼓掌。  
  
“不错嘛。”托尼舔了舔嘴唇，移动手柄操纵钢铁侠盔甲站了起来，Bucky左脚扯了一步摆出拳击的架势再次对Tony点点头，钢铁侠盔甲也抬起左臂，作出相同姿势，对峙了一秒，Bucky大吼了一声和盔甲同时挥出左臂，两只金属拳头碰在一起的时候发出了一声清脆的响声，Bucky脚下向后滑去，直到贴上围栏。Bucky检查了一下自己的金属手指，仍然活动自如，没有可见的损伤。Bucky的手臂上被蓝光包围，从指尖一直扫到肩膀，Tony身边投射的屏幕上出现了各种数据，Bruce和Pepper纷纷凑了上去，和Tony一起对着屏幕指指点点的聊了起来。最后他们得出结论，“非常完美”。  
  
之后Bucky又和钢铁侠盔甲过了几招，Tony有一次击中了Bucky的右肩，导致后者直接飞出场外，肩膀上留下一大块红印，他的盔甲则在腹部和头侧分别被Bucky的机械手臂打出了坑。在此之后Natasha跃跃欲试的跳上拳击台，和Bucky打在了一起，看二人打斗和前一阵看二人共舞一样赏心悦目。最后Bucky终于得以把Natasha抛出了圆环，但是Natasha则不知如何扯下了Bucky的无袖背心，她一个侧翻稳稳落地，向在场观众鞠了一躬。Pepper则盯着Bucky更加用力的鼓起掌来。Tony在她背后干咳了两下，完全没有得到回应。  
  
Steve也目不转睛的盯着Bucky的身体，精瘦强壮，机械手臂链接身体的地方有一圈淡粉色的疤痕，这些年Bucky一定接受了大量的格斗训练，他的体型与二战时期那个因为补给不足而变得瘦削的身体完全不同，速度和力量都远强于普通人。Steve觉得对于他和Bucky来说，相互了解简直就是一个令人沮丧的周而复始的过程，Bucky曾经不止一次站在他身前，保护他不受人欺负，而他总是凝视着Bucky的背影，希望自己有朝一日可以成为像Bucky一样的人。Bucky入了伍，自己也入了伍，注射血清变成超级士兵，穿上制服变成美国队长，然后他从敌营里救出Bucky，保护和被保护的角色颠倒了过来，而现在Bucky也变成了和自己一样的超级士兵，天平再次倾斜。  
  
Bruce再三表示不会有痛感的条件下，Steve看着他们给Bucky做了电磁干扰等等测试，结论仍然是，“太棒了”。  
  
“这值得庆祝！”Pepper向大伙宣布，所有人在Tony家享用了晚餐。  
  
席间他们聊到了最近发生的事件，平民向Sam和Steve发起攻击。Jarvis则突然插话道“Sir，经过关联度计算，这和我们之前收到的包裹似乎有68%的相关可能性……”  
  
“什么包裹？”Bruce问道。  
  
“一枚炸弹，邮政快递，向这种小伎俩当然无法通过Jarvis的检测扫描，不值一提。”Tony不屑一顾的回答道。  
  
“也许并非不值一提，三天前有一个我们的黑客在回家的路上被一个毒贩袭击致死。”  
  
“如果一次属于偶然，两次是巧合，三次就是更像阴谋了。”Steve说道。“有人在有计划的攻击我们。”  
  
“我们是否应该联系一下Nick Fury，看看他们在欧洲的情况。”Bruce提议。  
  
Natasha摇头表示她一直都和欧洲有所联系，欧洲方面并没有任何异常。  
  
“Jarvis，扫描最近的暴力事件以及伤亡人员身份。”滚动的名单出现在大家身旁，其中六个名字因为与原神盾局相关而被投射到了单独的屏幕上。“三周之内六起以外绝对不是偶然。”Natasha说到。Tony在Jarvis开口反驳之前把他的好管家静了音。“但是档案显示，制造这些事件的嫌疑人并没有任何九头蛇背景。”Steve无法想象这些平民是如何被卷进九头蛇的计划当中的。  
  
“他们没有九头蛇背景，不代表不能被利用。”之前一直沉默倾听的Bucky第一次发表意见，一桌人的目光都集中到了Bucky脸上。  
  
“因为Steve和Natasha提到过Dr. Zola的算法程序，你们说Zola的程序监控所有人的所有行为，以预测哪些人可能成为九头蛇的敌人，并对其进行清除，如果这个算法可以预测个人行为，那也应该可以计算出有哪些人容易被利用。”  
  
“Sir，Sgt. Barnes的观点很有道理，我分析了六名加害者的身份背景，这些加害者都由于个人或者环境因素而属于心理易受影响的不稳定人群，其中有三人在接受心理医生的辅导。”  
  
“如此说来关键问题还是Zola的算法程序，搜捕九头蛇的余党从朝九晚五的工作又变得紧迫起来了。”Natasha摇了摇头，“看来不得不取消我的瑜伽课了。”  
  
“但是我想你们大概还是有时间吃完甜点，明天再开始工作对吧？”Pepper起身收去了大家的主菜碟。从旁边推过来盛着甜点的餐车。  
  
“我想加入。”Steve听到Bucky的声音。  
  
“伙计我想你刚刚已经通过了面试。”Tony煞有介事的拿勺子指着Bucky，“不错的推理，金属手臂也很酷。”  
  
“所以说今天是Sgt. James Barnes加入复仇者联盟的面试日了。”Bruce微笑着拍拍Bucky的肩膀。  
  
然而Bucky谁也没看，而是隔着饭桌看向Steve的方向，Tony看看Bucky，又看看Steve，然后转向Natasha，“这是什么情况？”  
  
Natasha耸耸肩，向桌子对面的Tony无声的做了个口型：“男朋友、大麻烦。”然后满意的看着惊讶得面面相觑的Tony和Bruce。  
  
“哦天哪！”一桌子人都转向不由自主捂住嘴的Pepper，“我是说……我真的不知道你们……呃，我是说……之前我不该……”Pepper看看Steve，又看看Bucky，又看看Steve，最后决定：“我觉得你们超般配！对吧Tony。”她重重的一巴掌拍在Tony后背上。  
  
然后全员都陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默，Steve盯着自己的盘子，感觉自己的脸上一阵凉一阵热。  
  
“谢谢。”他听到Bucky回答说。  
  
Steve抬起头，Bucky也正凝视着他，他开始为自己先前的窘迫而再次感到窘迫。但是Bucky的眼神里没有不满也没有责备，他看着Steve，突然挑起嘴角对他笑了笑。  
  
很久很久以前，在布鲁克林，曾经有一个少年微笑着向Steve Rogers伸出手，“一起吗？”  
  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
Bucky觉得最近两天他的生活发生了很大的变化，虽然表面看起来他的日程安排并没有更改。但他换上了新手臂，Steve则默许了他加入复仇者的事情，开始着手准备一些书面材料，档案调动，他的心里医生开始准备一周之后的心里评估和测谎，他们甚至在Steve的朋友们面前公开了恋情。生活展开得仿佛日间肥皂剧。  
  
当然了，在正式投入工作之前，他目前的任务只有和Sam的朋友倒班看护病号。Sam已经从昏迷中清醒，一点一点的恢复起来。但仍然被医生勒令卧床，每天只能无聊的翻着电视频道，Bucky试图给他带点报纸杂志和小说，但是他并不知道Sam喜欢些什么。  
  
“《Persuasion》……Bucky，说真的，是什么让你觉得我会喜欢简奥斯丁的？”  
  
“Steve有一柜子简奥斯丁，我只是没觉得你会不喜欢。”  
  
“喂，你在看什么？”  
  
“《The Son》”  
  
“凭什么你就在看侦探小说！？不行，我要你那本。”  
  
“不行！这本是我自己买的，我刚看到第十页。”  
  
“我是病人！你是来探望我的，我觉得这事儿得我说了算。”Sam严肃的抱着手臂。坐靠在病床上。  
  
Bucky嘟着嘴和Sam互瞪了一会儿，最后实在看不下去对方仍然有些发肿的眼圈，终于把手里的书递给了Sam，“随便吧，我甚至不觉得这书开头很好看。没准还不如简奥斯丁。”  
  
说着Bucky从自己的背包里掏出了上网本。  
  
“嘿，这不公平，我要电脑。”  
  
“我刚刚把我的书给你！”  
  
“但是你没说你今天带了电脑来！这样，我们换，给你小说，我要电脑。”  
  
“没门。”Bucky一边说着一边打开电脑，开了浏览器。Sam则不满意的翻起了手上的简装小说。他们安静的过了二十分钟。Bucky从电  
脑屏幕上抬起头，发现Sam正在盯着他瞧。  
  
“你在看什么？”Sam问道。  
  
“呃……eBay？”  
  
“买东西？”  
  
“嗯，你还记得我们家客厅的空墙么，我想买两幅挂画。”Bucky浏览着网页上的商品目录。“怎么？”Sam仍然在盯着他瞧。“没什么，挺好的，这挺好的，我一直都觉着你们的房子确实空荡了点。”  
  
“是吗？”Bucky回忆着自己和Steve现在分享的房子，一层是客厅厨房和一间客房，二层是两间卧室，书房和储藏室。他们搬进去之前还把地下室改装成了一个小型的秘密基地，存放武器和设备。Steve把自己旧公寓里搬过来书籍全部塞进了书柜，其他箱子则纷纷扔进了车库，家里所有的家具、家居用品全是新买来的，设计简洁实用。他们的厨房设施齐全，但是客厅里只有简单的沙发茶几电视音响，没有任何特别之处，“干净整洁，但缺乏个性”是Natasha的评语。  
  
“你们应该多花点心思，处理处理你们只长草的花园，种点什么，Steve车库里那些烂七八糟的古董也可以收拾收拾，把那些装饰品都摆回来。你们近期并不打算搬家不是吗？”  
  
Bucky并没有想过未来，他这样告诉Sam。  
  
“那现在是个不错的时机可以开始想想以后的事情了。”Sam对他说，“‘生活的意义’其实没有那么复杂，你要不然喜欢生活，要不然不喜欢，你得做个决断，你可以说明天我要在花园里种两棵葡萄藤，浇水施肥，第二年即使长不出葡萄也可以长满一个漂亮的藤架。如果你喜欢在自己的花园里种葡萄，那你就是喜欢生活。”  
  
Bucky想像着自家房子的花园，想象着花园里搭起藤架，种上葡萄的样子，他对Sam点头道，“我喜欢这个主意，我想Steve也会喜欢这个主意的。……Sam你介意我今天早走一会儿吗？我想我得去趟商店。”  
  
“如果你可以把那台笔记本留给我的话，我就完全不介意。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
* * *  
  
Bucky从来没有独自一人去过商场，Steve会在每天回家的时候买回食物和日用品，而Bucky自己从来没有自认为需要过什么，Natasha乐此不疲的带他逛商店，去买手机，电脑，耳机等等电子产品，音像制品和书籍，体育用品。当然每次他们在女装部呆的时间通常也不少，Bucky很少见到Natasha穿黑色制服或者仔裤皮衣以外的其他装束，但是Natasha买各种各样的手包，晚装和鞋子，她试装的样子每次都让Bucky有邀舞的冲动，现在他确信自己从来不想要Steve以外的任何人，但是天啊如果真要找一个姑娘的话，他才不管那个爱生气的Clint Barton怎么想。  
  
Bucky骑着它的摩托车来到市里最大的一家家具城，他看了各种花园家具，藤椅，室外餐桌，烧烤架，遮阳伞，花园地灯，他去看了种子，藤枝和花架，他也看了室内家具，形状各异的沙发椅，漂亮的灯具，Bucky去看了装饰品和挂画，家具店的装饰品样式有限，让他犹豫不决，最终决定换到专门的商店。他在城市里游荡了三个小时，赶在家具送到家之前返回收货，然后又从车库里把Steve从旧公寓里带回来的盒子分类查看。当Steve最终开门进屋的时候，家里的客厅和走廊里铺满了纸盒子，简直无处下脚。  
  
“Bucky？Bucky！”当Bucky听见Steve的声音从花园回到屋里时，他看到Steve正站在门口，扫视着满地的纸箱，两口袋食物放在脚边。  
  
“呃……”Bucky有点不知道如何向Steve解释自己的购物冲动，他摘掉两只沾满泥土的园丁手套，指向后门的方向，“我在后院种了……呃，四棵葡萄藤。”  
  
Steve看着他眨了眨眼睛，不置可否的重复道，“四棵葡萄藤？”  
  
“嗯。”Bucky点了点头。“店员说现在种葡萄季节稍微晚了一点，店里剩下的品质也不算好，不知道能不能活。如果不行的话可以明年春天再说……我还买了一些家具。还有那一套挂画。”Bucky指着客厅沙发上方已经挂上的三联张，那是三张欧洲城市景观的照片处理画。“剩下的东西还没拆封，组装起来需要点时间。而且我从车库里找到了这些……”他抱起地上众多纸箱的其中之一，里面是各种画具，笔和颜料。“我不知道你现在是否还会画画，但是我还买了三张空白的画布。”他把装画具的箱子放在墙角竖着的三张绷好的画布旁边。  
  
Steve的沉默让Bucky紧张了起来，他不知道Steve对他的自作主张有什么看法，也许他们的房子保持着简单整洁是Steve的偏好，“Steve，听着，也许我不该善做主张，这毕竟是你的房子……”  
  
“Bucky，”Steve打断了他的话，在他还没反应过来的时候，已经被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱，“你当然可以，这是我们的房子。我想我们大概会在这里住很久，所以是该花点心思装饰装饰了。”  
  
他们站在走廊里拥抱了片刻，分开之后，Steve提起地上的购物袋，迈过纸箱，“我买了三文鱼和柠檬，还有土豆饼，你需要把客厅收拾出来，明天再装那些家具。还有，你买那三幅照片太难看了，也许有时间我可以画点别的。”  
  
Bucky扭头看看自己买的挂画，反驳道，“这是处理过的照片，所以算是画作。”起码营业员是这么向Bucky解释的。  
  
“哦Bucky，在我看来画可不是打印出来的。”  
  
Bucky决定不和Steve抬杠，虽然他觉得Steve应该对现代艺术形式更加友好一点，他开始收拾客厅里散落的盒子，开始把他们堆放整齐，Steve则在厨房里忙活着把三文鱼撒上调料扔进烤箱。客厅的茶几上还放着一个精致的木头盒子，那是Bucky买给Steve的礼物，一艘玻璃瓶里的维京船模型。他会在晚饭后把它送给Steve，他希望对方会喜欢。  
  
Bucky喜欢自己现在的生活，他希望这样的生活可以长久持续。他希望他的葡萄藤可以顺利的长满藤架。  
  
  
**Chapter 14**    
  
晚餐完毕后Steve提议继续看他们的Simpsons，Bucky则把Steve拖上楼告诉他“我们应该干点儿成年人的活动。”Bucky说这话的时候舔着嘴唇，眼睛里闪着光芒，似笑非笑，Steve差点忘了Bucky对调情有多在行，他从来不觉得自己在这方面有弱点，禁不住挑逗，但是Bucky对他明显是个例外，只要一个眼神就能让Steve开始觉得自己的居家服变得像牛仔裤。他把Bucky抓进自己怀里，两人一边亲吻一边往卧室的方向挪动，最终他抱着Bucky摔在床上的时候，Bucky微喘着用右手抵住他的胸口，笑着说道，“伙计悠着点，我们总得比上次有进步。”  
  
“我们已经比上次有进步，起码坚持到了床上不是吗？”Steve挪开Bucky的手低头再次吻住Bucky的嘴唇，一只手顺着Bucky的小腹继续向下。“放心吧Buck，这次会比上次持久……”Steve在Bucky耳边小声念道，Bucky则在他的碰触下发出呻吟，“嗯……而且……嗯……我们还可以做两次……”  
  
最终他们确实做了两次，如果说有什么能够和进入Bucky身体的感觉一样棒到无与伦比的话，Steve必须得说是让Bucky进入自己身体的感觉。当二人清理之后从新回到床上，Steve一动不动的趴在枕头上，心满意足的对着Bucky傻笑。而Bucky则不知从哪里抓给他一只木头盒子。“送你的。”  
  
Steve好奇的盯着小木盒，盖子上有一块立着的标签用花体写着“Rogers”。“那不是你的名字，我在店里碰巧找到的，很合适送给你不是吗？”Bucky对他笑道。Steve翻开盒盖，里面是一艘装载玻璃瓶子里的模型船，他把玻璃瓶拿出来仔细关上，这是个精细的小家伙，只有两只手掌大小。Steve一项喜欢这种手工艺品，他感到心里一阵温暖，笑着对Bucky说道，“谢谢，Buck，这礼物太棒了。”Steve把盒子里的支架拿出来装好，把架子粘在木盒上，连同玻璃瓶船模型一起摆进了卧室里还空空如也的展示柜。  
  
“现在是不是该轮到我来给你画一张躶体像的桥段了？”Steve笑着向Bucky问道。  
  
“Punk……”Bucky把自己赤裸的身体裹进被单里。  
  
“然后我们可以把客厅里那三幅不怎么好看的照片换掉。”  
  
“那样的话我们就不用指望家里再来客人了。”Bucky把脸闷在枕头里说道。  
  
“我想Tony会很想来的，就为了看看那幅画……”Natasha还会站在他们的客厅里品头论足一番，和Pepper一起，Clint和Sam会蹲在墙角朝他阴笑。  
  
这个想法让Steve完全打消了给Bucky画张躶体画像的幻想。虽然Steve自认为是个慷慨的人，但是那些对他异常珍贵的东西即使好朋友也不能分享。  
  
* * *  
  
在接下去的一周里，又发生了两起恶性事件，虽然ATech的全体成员都收到了提高警惕的通知，但是其中的工作人员毕竟75%都是技术人员，而且最近发生的事件充满了不可预见性。比如其中一个通讯工程师下班后叫出租车回家，而出租车司机则把车子撞向大桥的围栏掉进河里。司机和乘客同时当场死亡。另一位在街头遭到袭击但是被正巧巡逻路过的警察救下。 这星期里还发生了另外一件大事，曾经属于支持神盾局的一位军方高层被毒杀，而痛下杀手的是他结婚十年的结发妻子，警察通过调查取证判断此次事件属于普通刑事案件，情杀，但是Jarvis认为这件事与Steve等人遭到的攻击关联过于紧密。就连Stark公司也出现了人员因为意外受伤的状况，他们不知道这根九头蛇有没有关系。  
  
已经加入Stark公司的Maria Hill向他们告知未能找到任何可以把加害者相互关联起来的共同点，他们不知道九头蛇如何对这些平民进行接触。但是她可以几乎肯定受害名单全部在几个月前差点惨遭屠杀的目标列表中。Maria可以根据当时记录的目标数据给他们提供一份几百万人的潜在受害者名单，但这明显对他们的帮助不大。Natasha则飞往了斯德哥尔摩，与Fury对此事进行商谈。  
  
Steve和他的特工小队又剿灭了两个九头蛇的地下实验室。其中一个则是原本要接收冬兵的基地。Steve在基地里发现了冷冻箱和许多冬兵计划相关的材料等等。比他之前从Natasha手里拿到的那份综述还要详细许多。Steve不知道该如何处理这些档案，当然他的第一反应是全部销毁，但是……里面写的内容并不会因为纸张湮灭而消失。他想也许他该保留这些材料，也许如果有其他的媒体承载着这些内容，Bucky就不用把所有的事情都揣在心里一个人承担，保守秘密是格外沉重的负担，但是他能理解Bucky无法开口谈论这些血腥的过往，他想也许他该把这份档案交给Bucky，让他知道自己了解哪些事情，让他知道他不必口述这些事实，但是仍然有人和他共同承担。他不知道这样做会让事情变得更好还是更糟。 现在的Bucky那么乐观和坚强，他甚至开始布置他们的房子和花园，开始打算以后的事情，他不想毁了这些，但Bucky同样也说过不可能遗忘过去，只活在当下。这就像一个清理伤口的过程，有时候你不得不从新把伤口揭开，但一时的疼痛总比留下隐患要好。 如果Bucky觉得痛苦，Steve会给他支持，陪他度过难关。  
  
* * *  
  
Bucky从Steve手里接过档案的时候问他是否可以单独呆会儿，Steve告诉Bucky他会呆在花园里。他的心情仿佛又回到了刚刚找到冬兵的时候，忐忑不安。  
  
Steve在花园里支起了画架子，虽然花园里还没什么景观，但是他想他可以画画晚霞。时间不知不觉过了三个小时，Steve身后的落地窗终于拉开了，Bucky站在那里对他道歉说他完全忘了Steve还被丢在外面，不然他两个小时前就会把他叫进来了。  
  
他看不出来Bucky是否哭过，只觉得对方双眼中有点充血。  
  
Bucky来到Steve身边，在新买的花园藤椅上坐下，看着Steve还没完成的画，实际上画上只有一片耀眼的橘红色，Steve太头看看已经消失在远景中的太阳，回头看着坐在椅子上的Bucky。Steve的价值观从形成以来很少改变过，他是个正直的人，从头到尾，从里到外，他没有适应社会的问题，他认定世界上有美好的东西，并为之奋斗。要说这些年来的生活真正教会了他什么，那就是等待，他花费了整个童年等到了一辈子的好朋友，经过了五次失败才终于入伍，他等了七十年才从睡梦中醒来，那时候他找不到目标，找不到理想，找不到意义，找不到幸福，那时候他甚至不知道自己在等什么，但是耐心总给他以回报。他必须相信这一点。他站在Bucky身旁边双手垂在两侧，等待着。  
  
Bucky手肘撑在膝盖上，低着头。就那么持续了许久，终于Bucky的肩膀放松了一点，倾了倾身体，把头抵到Steve的腰上，Steve揉了揉Bucky柔软的短发。另一只手轻轻抚摸Bucky的后背。  
  
“你觉得，我真的配得上拥有这些吗？一个该死的花园，生活，你……”Bucky的声音沙哑而颤抖。  
  
“我没办法告诉你答案，你也不会接受我的说法Buck。”Steve柔声说道，“但是有时候我会想到自己，我会觉得自己真的经历了很多也失去了很多，现在我唯一的愿望就是你能站在我身边Buck，上天把你送回到我身边的时候，我就已经不再考虑自己何德何能可以如此幸运了，我绝不会放手……在我心里你也失去了很多，经历了很多痛苦，那不是一般人可以忍受的，但是你活下来了，如果上天给了你生存的机会，这其中并没有羞耻和荣辱……”  
  
Bucky什么也没说，他抓紧Steve的衣角，脸一直埋在Steve的肚子上，Steve双手环住Bucky的肩膀。他能感到怀里的Bucky轻微颤抖，以及逐渐潮湿的衬衫下摆。  
  
那一晚，他们在花园里呆到天明。  
  
三天之后Bucky通过了所有测试，正式向复仇者联盟报道。而此时Maria Hill对原神盾局人员遭到攻击事件的调查也有了新进展。  
  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
“我们把队长从九头蛇秘密基地缴获的所有资料全部输入我们新搭建的电脑系统，昨天在冬兵基地获得的档案中，Jarvis破译了一个坐标地点，和原神盾局最高机密档案中的一个坐标地点相吻合，我们推断那是九头蛇核心部队撤离中转的场所。”  
  
“那我们还在等什么？”Steve抱着手臂问道。  
  
Maria看了Steve一眼，继续道 “我们得到的情报非常有限，只知道部分九头蛇基地得到了这个转移的目标地点，而神盾局内部对于此基地的项目报告也在六个月前被完全清除，我们不知道基地的规模和性质。还有一点是这个坐标”Maria点了点桌上的小屏幕，一张地图投映在她身后，标记红框的为止下面的卫星图像显示着河流。“这是个水下地点。虽然我们还没有派人实地考察过，但是通过现有的地形资料来看，我们还不知道如何进入这个水下基地。神盾局解体之后，我们没有任何的军方背景，史塔克公司所能调用的资源也局限于民用资源。我们不能贸然行事。”  
  
“所以说下一步行动就是打探情报喽？”Bucky问道。  
  
“嗯，我希望初步的行动由Romanoff带队，加上Barnes，我们几乎可以确定冬兵曾经在这个水下基地停留过。”Hill看着Bucky。“Romanoff明天会从欧洲返回，Barton也会同她一路。我们并没有为此通知外星人协助，而且我们也不需要……Banner去现场。”  
  
Bucky早就被询问过关于水下基地的记忆，可惜的是他曾经从太多不同地点醒来，他脑内对九头蛇基地的地点及内部设施完全无法对应。“不好意思，我完全想不起来了。”Bucky摊摊手。  
  
“没有关系，我们明天会搭乘Stark的河道清理船前往该坐标，Romanoff，Barnes带一队人下潜，队长和Barton则留在船上。Stark，Dr. Banner，还有我会留在这里，你们在水下拍摄的影响会实时传送回来。船上的电子设备无法处理这样的分析作业。大家都明白了吗？明早七点在码头集合。现在解散。”  
  
* * *  
Bucky可以回忆起不同的基地内部设施，训练场，控制室，仿真室，生物实验室，但是当他在基地内部被唤醒的时候，从来没有去过户外，他试图在心里对应起每次任务的地点和他所在的基地的内部设施，但是这部分情景在他的脑子里总是乱序的。在回忆起过去之后，冬兵时期对Bucky来讲就好像自己的灵魂被锁在一个身体里，只能通过视觉看到外面，听到声音。  
  
“别太难为自己了。”终于忍不住看他苦思冥想的Steve对他说道。  
  
“要是能想起更多的信息就好了，如果我能进到基地内部，就能知道基地的大致结构。”Bucky无法死心。他希望明天他们就能找到基地的入口。  
  
“一旦发现什么，立刻离开，我们之后会调动更多人下潜。明天下水的人加上你和Natasha一共只有六个人，千万不要擅自行动。”  
  
Bucky看到Steve一脸担忧，终于还是不忍心回一些俏皮话。他说“你放心吧。我会遵守纪律的，不会把第一次任务搞砸掉。我还想留住我的工作呢。Captain。”  
  
“放心恐怕是没希望了，Buck，说实话我现在想把你绑在家里，明天独自去码头。”  
  
“那我今天是不是该防着你点？”Bucky笑着问道。  
  
“Bucky……”  
  
“你知道我们必须把这件事解决掉，你也在被袭击者的名单上，如果我们不找回九头蛇的程序备份，他们可以一直监控互联网，他们永远都有目标，只要等着造好新的大规模武器。这件事结束之后，我们才能放松。也许我们之后可以一起出去旅游度假什么的，你说呢？我们可以一起去科罗拉多……去露营。”Bucky想起他和Steve每次都不怎么成功的露营经历，又暗自摇了摇头。抬头时Steve也朝他笑了起来，Bucky知道他们想到了同样的事情。“好吧，不一定要露营……”  
  
“露营是个好主意，只要这次你让我来计划。”Steve对他说。  
  
* * *  
“你很擅长潜水吗？”Bucky看着换好潜水服的Natasha来到甲板上。  
  
“不，我并不擅长潜水，该死的我讨厌游泳。”Natasha不满的束起头发，“但是我擅长摆弄那台机器。”她指了指他们即将携带到水下的设备。Clint朝二人走过来，嘟着嘴好像在为什么事情生气。  
  
“你怎么样伙计？”Bucky尝试友好的打招呼。得到的回应却是“我信不过你Barnes。”  
  
Clint单手叉腰，指着Bucky说道。  
  
Bucky不明所以，求助的看了一眼Natasha，Natasha则早已不耐烦的转向Clint，拍开他的手臂说道，“Clint，我们谈过这个问题了，所有人当中，你最该对Bucky放心。”  
  
“什么意思？”Bucky越来越糊涂。  
  
“Nat，要是你们在水下与九头蛇发生接触，这个家伙情绪不稳定，或者敌人有什么办法仍然能操纵他……”Clint看了一眼Bucky，“我并不是针对你，只不过……”  
  
“不会的！”Natasha严厉的打断了Clint的话，“该做的心里测评Barnes都已经做过了，Stark和Banner有100%的信心他的情绪不再被外因操纵。而且我信的过Bucky。”  
  
Bucky不知道该说点什么，他希望自己也有Natasha一样的自信，不，他必须要有这样的自信。“嘿，听着，我像你承诺，我会照顾好Natasha，不会让她出任何问题。我知道自己没什么东西可以用来押宝……但是如果你信我一次的话……”  
  
Clint盯着他的双眼看了许久，终于默许试的挪开视线。  
  
“嘿，Barnes，我可不需要你照顾。”Natasha朝Bucky笑了笑。  
  
“噢那可不行，你刚刚承认了自己不善于潜水。”  
  
这时候Steve来到他身边，抓住他的手肘在他耳边小声对他说道“要小心。”他们站得很近，甲板上其他人都在忙自己手里的工作，于是Bucky侧头让自己的嘴唇轻轻划过Steve的脸颊，然后退开一步说道。“好的，Captain。”Steve瞬间红了脸干咳了两声，旁边看在眼里的Natasha无奈的摇了摇头。  
  
二人带上面罩，准备下潜之前，Natasha最后对他说了一句“水下见。”顺次倒扎进河水中。  
  
水下能见度并不好，但是六人得以分工在不同坐标摆好携带下水的机器，Natasha则开启了对河床的扫描。数据被传送回总部。Bucky顺着河底在自己负责的区域迅游了一圈，并没有发现任何人工建筑的痕迹。  
  
“发现什么可疑的东西了吗？”Bucky问道，耳边的对讲机里传来了Tony的声音，“哦，水下图像还没有完全形成，河床表面并没有任何异常，河床下的结构还在生成当中，耐心，耐心。”  
  
“哦，我讨厌水下。身体不听使唤。”Natasha的声音说道，“让人感觉发毛，我觉得周围的鱼都在盯着我瞧呢，所以Stark你最好加快点速度。”  
  
“等等等等，Widow周围看得见什么不寻常的东西吗，10点钟方向。”  
  
“滋滋——”Bucky耳边发出一阵信号干扰的声音。“嘿，Tony，出了什么事情？”  
  
“嗯，我也不知道，但是确实从主探测器的位置接收到了一些信号干扰，总之再看看你的周围，但是，喔哦……”  
  
“怎样？”  
  
“河床下43英尺深的地方有人造建筑，正在成形，真不是个小家伙，似乎比整个河底还要宽。”  
  
“哔——”一声尖锐的噪音打断了Tony的声音。  
  
“喂！”Bucky看到Natasha的方向一闪而过的光点。  
  
“嘿！Natasha，你周围的水里出现了类似人造设备的反应，你真的看不到什么人吗！？”Tony紧张的说道。  
  
“并没有，但是妈的，这水里有什么东西。”Natasha回答道，但是她的声音仍然镇定，并没有受到攻击。  
  
“Natasha，什么情况？是否需要终止任务？”Steve的声音。  
  
“不行，扫描还未结束，基本上刚经过建筑的顶层墙壁，而且建筑范围也没有画全，3号扫描仪和5号扫描仪需要再向西移动15英尺。”  
  
“我现在游过去看看Natasha的情况。”Bucky像Steve报告到。他放弃了自己已经固定好了的扫描仪机位，向Natasha的地点游去，此时Tony发送回来的图像也逐渐开始显示在Bucky面罩内测的小屏幕上。从顶层开始浮现的3D格局让Bucky产生了一丝熟悉感。  
  
“哔——，兹…………”Bucky的耳机里又传来了奇怪的声响，然后他感觉到了一阵水流，回身看时发现自己的扫描仪发出的光源消失了。“嘿，Barnes，6号扫描仪的停止工作了！你那边，喂！2、3号扫描仪也停止工作了！出了什么事！？”  
  
Bucky明显感觉到改变了的水流，他侧身下潜紧贴河床，一枚子弹从他身边划过，在水下爆炸开来。“我们遭到了攻击！”  
  
“呃！主机扫描还在继续，我并没有看到敌人……嗷……是这些该死的鱼！它们是定位装置！有人在朝我开枪……”  
  
“立即终止任务！”他听见Steve的声音。“Natasha，听见了吗？停止…………兹——”Bucky知道他们的通信系统信号被截断了，他屏幕上已经成型的长方形建筑3D模型完全消失了。但此时候Bucky游到了离Natasha不远的地方，他看见Natasha的扫描主机仍然亮着，但是已经没办法再传输更多的信息回到总部，Bucky游到近前才看出Natasha的脚不知道被哪里散出的渔网状的细丝缠住正慌忙的挣扎，而她的氧气罩则不知被什么东西撞裂，漂浮在一边，冒着泡泡，Bucky立刻游过去，摘掉自己的氧气瓶塞给Natasha，并让对方重新带好面罩，他自己则取下Natasha的氧气瓶，扯掉已经碎裂的面罩，把输氧管叼在嘴里，这时候另一名向他们游来的特工突然歪向一边，本来就污浊的水中翻起一阵更浓的烟雾。他也发现Natasha的肩膀处中弹受伤。  
  
Bucky一边靠机械手把渔网扯断，一边注意着左右的敌情，当再次感觉到水流异动的时候还是晚了半秒，Bucky抱住Natasha的身体向一边奋力游去，但是腿上却被什么打中，另外有什么东西则撞掉了他的氧气瓶，他闭住气，用力拖着Natasha向水面游去，但是有什么东西缠住了他自己受伤的左腿，他把Natasha最后用力向水面的方向顶了出去，Natasha则开始自己游动起来。“加油！Nat”Bucky默默的盯着Natasha上浮的方向，他又潜回了一点距离，想要弯腰解开缠住自己的渔网，此时Bucky感到自己的后背再次中枪，他下意识的张开嘴，并不是个好主意，腥臭的河水瞬间永进嘴里。意识逐渐远离了他，黑暗笼罩。  
  
至少他守住了一个承诺，虽然不是最重要的那一个……Bucky心想。  
  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
因为遭到攻击所以整个船上乱成一团，当他们最终摆平了突袭的九头蛇特工以后，Steve急于知道水中的情况。他来到船边就想纵身入水，这时一个人影大叫着Natasha从旁边冲了下去。他又扫视了一眼水面，看到除了Natasha以外并没有其他人浮上来。于是他抱起一个氧气瓶带着面罩也钻入水中，拼命向水底游去。但是此时河底只留下了六个破损的机器，不见任何人的踪影，包括Bucky在内的其他五名特工全部失踪了。1号主扫描仪旁边有一条摇摆着尾巴，被卡在渔网团中的机器鱼。这时候又有10名特工入水，他们在水下寻找了一个小时，什么也没有发现，没有任何大门通向水底基地。  
  
当Steve从新上船之后，他冲进船舱，Natasha靠坐在舱内的椅子上，左肩被包扎起来，和几个月前冬兵留下的伤口位置颇为相似。她表情呆滞的看着冲进来的Steve，开始喃喃的对他说对不起。  
  
“我慌了神……”Natasha小声说道。  
  
“Nat，听我说，Bucky他们怎么样了？”Steve冲过去，蹲跪在Natasha身边。  
  
“你们没在水下找到他们？”  
  
“水下只留下了仪器。剩下的什么也没有。另外五个人全不见了。”  
  
“我看到一个特工，好像是Gabriel，他抱着一个扫描仪器中了一枪。Bucky在帮我解掉脚上的绳子，我都没看到子弹是从哪里打过来的。我以为Bucky就跟在我身后。”  
  
Steve心里累积起来的紧张感已经顶到了喉咙，他不知道该说点什么，也不知道接下去是不是该叫Stark弄来挖掘机，把这个水下基地直接挖出来。他们本来就不该做什么秘密行动，他们应该直接把河底揭开！  
  
“Captain。”对讲机里响起了Hill的声音。  
  
“他们失踪了……”Steve茫然的对着对讲机说道。“我们需要……设备支援，把水下基地……”  
  
“Steve，听着，水下基地可能并不存在，Tony的扫描已经通过了第一个楼层，数据显示，里面并没有人类活动。”  
  
“这不可能，他们在水下设有守备机关。”Natasha说道。  
  
“不管有没有可能，我们已经派另一队人马前去侦查了，3D扫描显示这个基地联通到河岸地面的地下，我们扫描中断时我们发现了三个高于建筑屋顶的断面，都在陆上位置。基地的入口仍然在陆上。”  
  
“给我其中一个。”Steve说道。  
  
“Captain，我们需要你带着船上的人回到总部。Stark认为那个基地只是个空壳，是个掩护。我们需要你带上所有的人回到基地从长计议。”  
  
“别说了给我一个坐标！”Steve冲着对讲机大喊起来。Bucky失踪了，而他们叫他回到总部从长计议！？所有的恐惧感变成一只看不见的手攥着Steve的心脏，他感到呼吸困难。无法理解眼前发生的事情，一个小时前Bucky还在甲板上偷偷给了他一个开玩笑的亲吻，答应他会小心行事。  
  
对讲机另一头沉默了几秒钟，并发出了模糊嘈杂的声音。“Captain，我们刚刚收到了另一个团队的报告，水下基地确实只是空壳。里面没有任何人。你需要立即回到总部，人不可能凭空消失。但他们已经不在那里了。”  
  
Steve默默的垂下手，回去好像是他的唯一选择。  
  
“Steve，他们还活着，我肩膀里取出的子弹是普通的水下用武器，不能让人消失，如果他们不在水下了，一定是被人带走的。”  
“那些我们抓住的人，我们需要审问他们。”Clint说道。  
  
他们的囚犯里一共只有两名被活捉，剩下八人全部死亡，他们把囚犯带回总部，Steve想要进审问室却被Hill拦在了门外。她说Natasha和Clint会分别处理两名囚犯，这不是美国队长的工作。  
  
Steve讽刺的想，什么是美国队长的工作呢？只有那些光明正大的，可以写进历史书里的，拍成电影拿去宣传的事迹。他不知道他们会怎样审问这两名囚犯，而此时此刻他甚至不在乎间谍们的残酷手法。这不是他的工作，从来都不是，他来到一间休息室。关上房门，在狭小的空间里静静站了一会儿，然后一拳打在墙上，墙壁上立刻出现了一个大坑，开始哗啦啦的掉土。  
  
“嘿。”Tony在他背后说道。  
  
Steve没有出声。  
  
“伙计，他们马上就会开口，供出老窝的……哦，我并不是说黑寡妇和鹰眼会对那两个家伙干什么残忍的事情，但是我们真的有吐实剂……”  
  
“我不应该让他下水……”Steve听见自己这样说。  
  
“呃……我想你确实有权利说‘告诉过你’，但是现在你还得去把他救出来不是吗？如果他们真的被抓住，我想Barnes应该会努力坚持到等你去救他……”  
  
Tony的话让Steve回想起一个承诺，那不是21世纪的美国队长对恢复记忆以后Bucky做出的承诺。  
  
很久很久以前，战争还没有笼罩美国的时候，那时他和Bucky一起生活在他们的城市里，Bucky不断的长高变壮，Steve则仍然是那个瘦小的小个子。有一天Steve在学校附近的花园里找到了阴沉的蹲在花园长椅上的Bucky，他问他出了什么事情，Bucky则给他讲述了自己是如何被班上的小个子Jonson抢走了橡皮，如何追上对方并二话不说的把对方揍了一顿。他说他感觉糟糕透了。Steve想他也许应该安慰一下自己的好朋友，告诉他说Jonson本来就是个喜欢捣乱的混球，但是说出来的话却是“你应该向Jonson道歉。”最终Bucky向小个子Jonson道了歉，却被对方吐了一脚口水，差点又冲上去把对方揍上一顿，Steve则不得不拼命拉架。一周后的某一天，Bucky对Steve说，他说他觉得长大是件糟糕的事情，因为不知道哪一天就会长成自己最不想成为的一类人，Steve觉得这不可能，时间可以改变许多，但是无法改变个人信仰。Bucky告诉他说这是因为Steve一直都清楚自己的的目标在哪，要往哪里去，而自己则指不定会不会在路上迷失方向。然后Steve双手抓住Bucky的肩膀，郑重的告诉他说，“如果有一天，你迷路了，就在路边等我，我一定会找到你，带你回来。”  
  
Steve现在明白了不止Bucky会迷路，他自己也会迷路，找不清方向，会动摇。但是无论如何Steve和Bucky总能找到彼此。他必须坚持这样相信，毕竟这从来没有被正伪过。  
  
“嗯，所以说你们……呃……你和Barnes……”Steve转回身看见Tony比了一个乱七八糟的手势，他虽然不明白是什么意思，但也能猜个大概。“Tony，现在不是时候。”  
  
“啊，我只是好奇而已，你知道不是每天都有打听美国队长私生活的机会，你知道吗，我几乎猜到你是同性恋！我一直都怀疑我老爸也是，所以他才花那么大工夫找你……呃，不过这样的话太对不起我妈了，所以我一直只是……怀疑。啊，好吧，比怀疑还少一点，不止一点，反正我有过这种猜测。无论如何，他们谁都没说你原先有个伴，我爸还说你和Peggy Carter是一对儿……”  
  
“Tony，你能闭嘴吗？现在真的不是时候……”Steve耐着性子盯着Tony。  
  
“我的意思是说，如果你爱一个人的话，应该趁早结婚，我想我是想问你，你爱他吗？”  
  
Steve意识到他和Bucky谁也没提到过“爱”这个字眼，他当然爱他，他们现在生活在一起，会亲吻做爱，但是他竟然从来没对他的爱人说过“我爱你”三个字。他想也许他和Bucky都仍然本能的维持着过去的关系，原先他们是好友，现在他们是上床的好友。Steve觉得他必须要改变这点，等任务完成之后。  
  
“我爱他，并且，Tony，你有一句说到点子上，我会考虑求婚的。”Steve没好气的对Tony说道。Tony点点头，做了一个“我满脑子都是好主意”的表情。Steve觉得自己的六神无主的情绪好像被Tony搅和的反而平静了下来。  
  
“Sir，找到敌人的行踪了。因为其中一位囚犯暴露了一个名字‘Masson’，我对这个关键词进行了相关性搜索，发现‘Masson’是一艘货轮，而这搜货轮今天上午正经过我们的船只由东南向西北方向行驶，这艘货轮的出港时间就在Sgt Barnes一行下潜启动扫描仪之后。它曾从我们的船只旁边驶过……”  
  
Steve立刻转身向外走去。“给我坐标，Jarvis。”  
  
  
**Chapter 17**  
  
Bucky慢慢被小腿和腰上的疼痛唤醒，发觉自己躺在燥热坚硬的地面上。虽然疼痛让他的头脑感到麻木，但是Bucky仍然感觉到自己身体下面的地面并不稳固实在，而是飘忽不定的……船。记忆渐渐回到了他的头脑里，早晨他们坐船出港，然后是潜水，然后是中弹。Bucky知道自己并没有被友方救起，不然他第一眼看到的绝对应该是Steve的脸而不是空旷狭窄的房间。  
  
Steve……Steve此时一定在担心他的安危，Bucky需要尽快想办法回到他身边才行。  
  
身后的铁门吱呀呀的打开了，Bucky使劲全身力气想要爬起来，但是却重重的摔回地上，这种不自然的反应让他意识到自己被注射了某种药剂，只有头脑清醒了过来，而身体肌肉还暂且无法控制。狗娘养的，他在心里默默骂道。  
  
“冬日战士。正是我所需要的，一名战士。”一个声音出现在Bucky上方。  
  
Bucky努力的做起身，靠到了墙角，面对走进来的男人，对方全身放松，完全没有戒备，好像不是受过格斗训练的特工，但此人对他的态度就好像Bucky是个完全没有威胁的布娃娃，他在心里恨得咬牙切齿。“你他妈是谁？”Bucky低声问道。  
  
“哦，你不需要知道我是谁，而两天之后你也不会记得我是谁。”  
  
“还是洗脑的伎俩吗？我还以为二十世纪已经过去了。”Bucky压住内心的不安用嘲讽的语气说道。  
  
“哦不，二十世纪确实已经过去了，soldier，我们已经不再需要你的脑子了。”男人说着发出一阵阴冷的笑声，让他感觉不寒而栗。  
  
“你到底是谁！？九头蛇？你在组织对美国队长的暗杀活动。”  
  
“啊，那些小小的暗杀活动不过是用来转移视线的小道具，而九头蛇已经是强弩之末，他们不小心丢了Zola博士送给他们的救命稻草。”  
  
“所以程序在你手里？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，看看谁才是活在上个世纪的人，你嘴里所说的程序，不仅比你的大脑运作要复杂可靠，而且运行速度要快上无数倍，只需要可靠的硬件，就能达到人类无法达到的智能水平。让我们这样说吧，并不是程序在我手上，而是我在为程序服务。可惜九头蛇倒闭以后，我们的研究资源也非常有限，冬兵计划是Zola博士所有研究当中最成功的神经系统与机械的完美融合，我们需要好好的研究，你的案例……”  
  
“别高兴得太早，我会杀了你的，别管用什么办法。”Bucky咬着牙齿，控制着自己的身体，他不能再被关进实验室。他默默的想，无论如何，他必须要想办法阻止将要发生在自己身上的事情。他不能再次失去记忆，不能出让自己的身体。如果说自我了断是他最后的防线，那么他至少要带上眼前这个男人去见阎王。  
  
男人又发出了尖锐的笑声，“两天，两天后手术的设备就会运到。当然在这两天里我也不会让你好过的，James Barnes，纯属个人爱好。Tal，如果你想要个名字去憎恨的话。”男人说着转身向外走去。随后两个从头到脚由黑色包裹的高大人影走进来把Bucky架了起来，像拎小鸡一样的把他拖出了房间。  
  
Bucky的身体恢复也比正常人要迅速很多，在被从船舱底层拎到实验室的时候已经多少恢复了知觉，他心里正琢磨着突袭逃脱，一声凄厉的惨叫一下打断了他的思路。他看到实验室内的另外两张试验台上躺着和他一起潜水的两名特工，而剩下两人很可能已经躺在地上的某个裹尸袋里，希望Natasha已经顺利逃脱。他看到凄厉惨叫的男人一条腿从大腿处被截断，创面链接着数跟金属线路，连接到旁边的电脑终端上，而他尚且完好的另一条腿则在脚底被接了电极。Bucky很想说自己不曾看见过如此凄惨的景象，但事实上眼前的一切都让他回想起自己的经历。恐惧感冻住了他的身体和头脑，他认人摆布的被放到实验台上，四支和腰上都被绑了铐锁。  
“把他的胳膊卸下来！”Bucky听到Tal如此命令道。不不不不，他回过神来，在内心里叫了起来，但在还没反应过来的时候已经有一只激光切割机开始从他的金属大臂上切了下去。因为Bucky手臂的材料韧性极好，所以整个过程极为漫长，Bucky试图挣脱铐锁，但是他恢复的体力不足以办到，而眼看着自己的机械手臂被慢慢切断，Bucky知道自己对左手正在失去控制。左边的肩膀渐渐传来钝痛。金属手臂内部的神经连线被彻底截断了，几根线路从Bucky被切断的大臂根源伸展出来。机械手臂被放到了他右手边的金属架台上，脱离了身体零散的电线从端口伸展出来，粗细不均，看起来十分可怖。  
  
此后疼痛彻底击垮了他，虽然他咬牙不让自己发出尖叫，但是当自己左臂链接神经的线路被链接到试验台旁边的终端机上的时候，Bucky感觉自己的左手好像重新被斩断了一遍一般，而这种疼痛持续不断，让他觉得难以承受。失去机械手臂对Bucky来说相当于失去了他唯一的武器和机会，脱逃的可能性变得愈发渺茫。不能再次变成别人的木偶……Steve……他想起他们在布鲁克林的公寓，想到他们如今的花园，不想告别……  
  
“果然你的身体与金属机械连接更为复杂，真是个研究的好材料……”Bucky再次听到那个令人作呕的声音来到自己身边，他一边与疼痛对抗一边盘算着如何做最后的抵抗，而旁边不断传来的尖叫声一点也帮不上忙……Steve……  
  
“虽然我们已经斩断了你的机械手臂，但是只要连接你身体的神经线路还在，你的大脑就在不断的给你的左手发出指令，就好像左手还在一样，我们把神经线路连接到仿真电脑上，就可以清楚的接收到你大脑发出的动作指令，这样来看，无论是怎样的手臂，只要用同样的通讯协议进行连接，就可以被你控制，真是十分高效的设计……”Tal拖着下巴若有所思的囔囔自语着。“当然了，只要知道连接方式，我们也可以轻易触发你被隔绝的痛感。怎么样，很久没有感到左手疼了吧……？”他阴笑着向电脑终端里键入了几行指令，Bucky只觉得整个左臂像被慢火烧烤一样难以忍受，他努力告诉自己他的左臂并不存在，一起只是幻觉，但是疼痛来得太过真实。他条件反射的开始扭动身体，全身上下都被汗水浸湿。  
  
“程序……Zola的程序在哪里？”Bucky集中精力如此问道。  
  
“哦，我敬佩你的敬业精神，冬兵对任务的忠诚度果然非同凡响。”Tal用讽刺的语气回答道。“就让我满足你的好奇心，Zola的程序，无处不在。他控制着这条船上的所有设备系统。连我们现在用的链接人类神经系统的仿真程序，也是由系统自己独立生成的。我说过了，程序并不在我的手上，而我只是在为程序……”  
  
“碰————”的一声巨响，Bucky觉得整个实验台都开始倾斜，疼痛稍微缓解，救兵……Steve……他的头脑飞速运转，可能这是他自己唯一的机会了。他用尽所有的力气，使劲把自己的右手从铐锁中挣脱了出来，他可以听见自己骨骼发出不自然的声响，但是这点疼痛和他刚刚经历的比起来简直不值一提，Bucky抓住旁边自己机械手臂末端露出的最粗一根缆线，坐起身用力甩向了身边的男人。男人的太阳穴被金属击中，吃痛的歪向一侧，Bucky的机械手臂飞了出去，只有一根拉伸的长缆线还握在他手里，他借力给了Tal肩膀一拳，把他的身体转向一侧，顺势将缆线在Tal的脖子上绕了一圈，单手抓住回身肩膀借力勒住了对方的脖子。  
这一切发生在几秒钟的时间里，Bucky想如果自己运气不好的话大概会被冲进来的士兵当场击毙，但是他嗡嗡作响的耳边开始不断传来枪击的声音，却没有一颗子弹打中他，战火大概被吸引到了别的地方，他集中精神，专心于手头上的工作，要想单手勒死一个人并不是件容易的事情，好在Bucky经过了50年的锻炼，即使在最艰难的状况下他也没有放手，直到他的右手也开始感觉麻木无力。他的周围是各种尖锐嘈杂的声音让他无法分辨，他只知道自己必须握紧手中的缆线……  
  
Bucky的意识逐渐变得模糊……手中的电线在滑脱……  
  
“Bucky！哦天哪，Buck，你还好吗！？”  
  
Bucky听见Steve的声音，感觉一双手托着自己的脸颊。他眨了眨眼睛，眼前终于出现了Steve的面孔。“嘿……Steve……”实验室的玻璃窗已经全部被震碎，Bucky扫了一眼实验室外面的情景，几名他们的特工已经包围了几个穿白大褂的九头蛇成员，他余光扫到墙角里还蹲着一个疯狂敲击键盘的人影。“Steve！程序！”他觉得自己身出左手向目光的方向指去，但是左手却不见踪影，哦，对了……Bucky心想。但是Steve顺着他的目光看去，迅速飞出背在身后的盾牌，墙角的人影应声倒地，笔记本电脑也掉在了地上。  
  
“Zola的程序就在这条船上。”  
  
Steve则看向站在不远处的Clint，Clint朝他们点点头，说道“这条船已经被控制起来，通讯信号也被屏蔽，没有信息可以传出，也没人能够逃出。根据Tony的信息，这艘船并没有任何和互联网或者其他通信网络的通信，如果程序在这条船上，不会被上传到任何其他地方。”  
  
Bucky点点头，终于安心的跌在Steve怀里，“我还以为这次又死定了。长此以往下去，我就要养成盲目乐观的情绪了…每次只要等着你来救我…”Bucky觉得Steve环着自己的手臂在颤抖，他想说些轻松的，叫Steve别太担心了。  
  
“你这个混蛋……”他听见Steve的话语里带着颤音。“伤得怎样……？”  
  
“疼得像个婊子……所以抱着我别放手好吗？”  
  
Steve好像也没打算放手，他们就那么呆着，直到意识渐渐远离了Bucky。  
  
  
**Chapter 18**  
  
Steve坐在病床前，双手握紧Bucky的右手，盯着他仍然熟睡的面孔。Bruce说Bucky的体征一切正常，当然他中了两枪，后腰和小腿，但是子弹并未击中大动脉或脊柱，以Bucky身体的愈合能力，之后甚至不会留下疤痕。他还告诉Steve说九头蛇激活了Bucky左臂链接的痛觉神经，下一次手术之前需要深度麻醉再次将其封闭，但是总体来讲这并不影响给Bucky装上新手臂的过程，只不过手术时间大约要花费18个小时。这些还必须等到Bucky其他的伤口痊愈之后。Bruce又说虽然他们完全有能力仿造Bucky的手臂造一条机械腿，但是被他们救下的断腿特工因为没有受到过Bucky那样的身体改造所以无法承受这种神经连接。他将不得不在轮椅上度过下半生。另外一名生还者则有机会完全复原，但在这种经历之后，不知道他还能否恢复到完好如初。Steve想，并不是每个人都是Bucky，并不是每个人都如此坚强。  
  
Bucky连续睡了三天，他们设法让他进入了无梦的深入睡眠以保证他的休息质量，Pepper告诉他这是因为Bucky的大脑无法意识到已经消失的左臂，会不断试图去操纵自己不存在的左手，就像手机无法搜索到信号时会不断尝试从而消耗掉所有的电量一样，失去左手给Bucky的大脑造成了很大的负担，他需要睡眠很静养。 而在他清醒之后，也会容易感到疲劳。  
Clint和Natasha每天都来看望Bucky，虽然Natasha自己的伤口还没完全复原。Clint说Bucky勒死敌人的招式十分高效，他无法想象什么人能在双脚被绑，只有一只手臂并且身受枪伤的情况下如此利落的干掉敌人。Clint还说他再也不敢来找Bucky的茬，这家伙实在是太强了，Natasha在一旁直对他翻白眼，她不得不把Clint轰出去买饭，虽然当时才下午四点半，还没有一个人觉得饿。而且在Stark府邸也不用去吃街边货。  
  
Natasha搬了把椅子，坐到Steve身边，双手挎在Steve的手臂上，轻轻的为Clint道歉，她说Clint并无恶意，他只是不太会说话。Steve并不介意。  
  
“他干这个很在行。还救了我一命，不然我不知道自己是否受得了变成残疾的事实。但是Steve，我想他应该不会因此辞职的……”  
Steve知道她想说什么，但是她的担心也是多余的，经过了这次事件，Steve不会对Bucky说“我早就告诉过你”，不会要求他退出。他也不会要求在今后的任务里都和Bucky分配在一起。Clint和Natasha都说得对，Bucky很强，而且他不会辞职。Steve想他大概永远都无法放下自己的忧虑，忧虑是他的责任，他不能为了摆脱自己的责任而强求Bucky。  
  
“我们拿到了Zola的程序，我们检查了船上所有的电脑，拷贝了核心程序，并且销毁了所有硬件设施，他们变得连灰都不剩，不可能被复原。我们手里的这版核心算法程序在让Jarvis检查之后也会进行销毁。”因为Bucky住在Stark的私人病房里，所以在Bucky沉睡的三天里，Tony经常会跑来和他说话。他们给Steve准备了单独的房间，但是Steve不打算离开Bucky身旁，以防他在自己睡觉的时候清醒过来。  
  
刚刚出院一天就跑来探视的Sam对熟睡的Bucky说道，“嘿，伙计这太不公平了，你住的病房比我住的高级多了，而你来探视的时候都不愿意把电脑借给我玩儿。”然后他转过头问Steve，“他最后买了什么画回家？”  
  
自从出事的那天开始Steve就没有回到过自家的住宅，他几乎忘记了自己还有一个栖身之所，毕竟Bucky还在这里。他觉得别人说的很对，家不是个地址或建筑，家是有家人在的地方。  
  
“嘿，你的求婚计划搞得怎么样了？”第三天所有人都聚集在Bucky宽敞的病房里，Tony突然问道。Sam一口水差点没喷出来，Clint一脸惊恐的表情，三位女士和Bruce站在一起面面相觑。  
  
Steve已经不会在人前为了他和Bucky的关系感到窘迫，毕竟在最近的三天里，谁都知道他分秒不离的呆在Bucky身边，有时候他会忍不住亲吻Bucky的手背，额头和嘴唇，完全不在意周围有没有探病者或护士。Natasha的观点总是正确的，他们确实没有白白等待70年，一个宽松友好的环境在Steve沉入冰海之前简直是不可想象的。但是两情相悦的成年人之间的爱情并没有“不正常”可言，Steve想即使他们仍然生活在上个世纪四十年代，如果他需要为了争取自己的感情，站在整个一代人的面前接受鄙夷和厌恶，他仍然会义无反顾的这样做，他相信Bucky也会的。  
  
“也许我只需要问他愿不愿意……”Steve回答说。  
  
“奥那可不行！”Pepper立刻反驳道，“我们需要个浪漫的场所，好天气，美食，以及钻戒。你需要想好你的台词，Steve！”  
  
“我觉得他不是钻戒派，也许Steve送他个亮闪闪的新式手雷他还比较开心。”  
  
“虽然我之前会建议坐船出海，但是这次事件之后我觉得这可能是最糟糕的注意了……”Maria若有所思的说道。  
  
“啊，你们都不要再乱出主意了，求婚什么的我一直以为Steve你该等等。Bucky没准会想出好主意。他是个浪漫主义不是吗？这事儿交到你手里，你还是直接问来的比较安全。”Natasha现在彻底站在了Bucky一队。  
  
“其实我想别管Steve做什么，对这家伙来讲都会很特别吧。”Sam做了个总结发言，于是大家全看向躺在病床上的Bucky沉默了下来。气氛变得一片忧伤而略显尴尬。最终Tony从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子，打开盖子，放在了Bucky病床旁边的小床头柜上。所有人都匪夷所思的看着Tony。  
  
“礼物。别担心，也有你们的。”Tony得意的说道，盒子里有一枚银质的小徽章，上面是复仇者联盟的大写字母A。  
  
* * *  
  
Bucky终于在第四天早晨睁开了眼睛。“嘿。”Bucky朝Steve懒洋洋的打了个招呼。他低头看了看自己仍然空着的左臂，Steve则把这几天所有的新闻一股脑的告诉Bucky，并告诉他还要在耐心的等上一个星期才能安装新手臂。  
  
Steve把病床升起来让Bucky可以靠坐在床上。因为Bucky失去了一边手臂，所以还不习惯如何保持平衡，Steve便坐在Bucky身边，环着Bucky的肩膀，让他可以依靠自己。  
  
“Steve……我想对你说，我爱你。”他们相互依靠安静的坐了一会儿之后，Bucky以这样的告白打破了沉默。  
  
Steve心里瞬间充满了各种感情，他张了张嘴没能发出任何声音，心想如果再不加快速度，也许求婚的事情也会让Bucky抢在前头，谁知道Natasha会对他说些什么。  
  
“说了也许你会不高兴，但是我想我应该趁早告诉你，以防万一……当然这不是为了下次意外做保险……我只是希望你知道……”  
  
“我也爱你Buck”Steve打断了Bucky继续要说的话，他想他可以理解，无论Bucky想告诉他什么，他都可以明白，因为无论现在的Bucky怎么想，Steve也在想相同的事情。  
  
他们曾经也有过太多的打算和憧憬，而谁都没有想象过今天这样的画面。Steve想这是因为他总在看过去，当他想象未来的时候，总是忍不住去参考以往的经历。  
  
“听着Buck，你要原谅我，之前我一直都……感到害怕，所以拒绝让你加入到任务当中。……当我以为自己永远失去了你，并且来到21世纪以后，几乎每天都在想过去的事情，想象着如果你没有死去，事情会如何发展，我们会成为怎样的人，成千上万种可能性。找到你以后，我仍然守着那些幻想不放，因为所有的一切终于可以变成现实了。但是我想你说的对，我们都已经和过去不同了，那些想象仍然只是想象罢了……与其用自己过去的经历去设计未来，还不如顺其自然。我知道自己永远也没办法退役，我有我的职责，那不是别人强加于我的，而是我的选择，我想你现在也有你的选择，你的义务。只要我们可以在一起，我别无他求。”  
  
Bucky突然侧身抓住他的短发吻了下去，Steve不得不一边把帮对方保持平衡一边回吻他的爱人。Bucky摇摇晃晃的翻身跪坐到了Steve的大腿上，开始翻弄Steve的衣领，“该死的，我觉得我还需要两只手不止。”  
  
* * *  
  
病房外。“开门Jarvis，这为什么上了锁？”  
  
“呃……Sir，我想您不能进去……”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“Sgt. Barnes刚刚已经清醒过来了……”  
  
“这不是个理由。”  
  
“Captain和Sgt. Barnes正在进行一些……私人活动，我只是为了避免大家产生尴尬。Ms. Potts说，我们要给别人更多私人空间，而您……引用她的原话“是这里的首席狗仔队”因此她修改了进入病房的权限。”  
  
“噢闭嘴Jarvis。我才没有！”Tony一边说着一边把脸贴在磨砂玻璃上。  
  
  
**尾    声**    
  
“嘿，别太心急了，Buck。”Steve笑着亲吻他身下Bucky的锁骨，把Bucky试图触摸自己的右手按到了他的头顶上，十指交缠。Bucky在Steve的亲吻和触摸下发出了一声细小的呻吟，他轻轻咬着下嘴唇，双眼紧闭，头微微后仰，“哦，Rogers闭嘴干你的事情！”  
  
“Sergeant 可不能给Captain下命令。”Steve笑着回答。  
  
“Jerk……”  
  
当Steve和Bucky最终来到科罗拉多露营的时候，已经是暮秋的季节了，他们飞抵拉斯维加斯，随后租了一架小型直升机，午后直接飞到了一个远离旅游团的地点，卸下所有装备，搭好帐篷，虽然Bucky为眼前所见的景象震撼不已，但是他并不介意先搞点室内娱乐活动。等到两个人都搞到筋疲力尽之后，他们裹了厚衣服爬出帐篷，太阳已经完全落了下去，峡谷在星光下只剩下了模糊的暗色线条。  
二人升起营火，做了晚饭。饭后他们并排躺在折叠躺椅上，Bucky枕着自己的机械手臂，一边望着星空，一边哼着歌儿。  
  
“你还没见过Thor，他本来住在那边某个地方。”Steve身手指了指星空。  
  
“一定也是个很美的地方。”Bucky心不在焉的回答。  
  
“嘿，对了，我有个东西送给你。”Steve从衣服口袋里掏出准备好的小盒子，藏青色天鹅绒外壳，系着银灰色的丝带。  
  
Bucky狐疑的接过小盒子，拉开丝带，掀起盒盖，里面放着一枚戒指，银色扁平的金属环，上面并没有任何的刻字和宝石，但仍然显得十分精致，在火光照射下闪着光芒。  
  
Bucky看向Steve，对方已经坐起身，认真的对他说道，“vibranium，我想总要有点象征意义……也许我们不再需要走什么形式了，Buck，但是你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
  
Bucky从盒子里取出金属环，套在了自己右手的无名指上，“当然，噢Steve，如果我们不是今天下午已经做了太多次，我们现在还可以再来一轮。”他对Steve笑着，而Steve也终于露出了如释重负的表情。  
  
“怎么了？难道你觉得我会不同意？”Bucky问道。  
  
“只是我觉得你从来都不是‘结婚’的类型。”  
  
“哦，我当然不是‘结婚’的类型，”Bucky转着手指上的戒指，他的机械手指也能感到戒指的金属材质，那是Steve盾牌的材质。“但是我喜欢那个宣誓的环节，‘今日起，无论顺境或是逆境，贫穷或富有，健康或疾病，我将永远爱你，珍惜你，直到天长地久。我承诺我将对你永远忠实。’如果有任何一个人，能让我做出如此的承诺，Steve Rogers，那个人一定是你。”  
  
“天长地久，永远忠实。”Steve轻声的重复道。  
  
* * *  
  
此时的复仇者基地，Tony Stark，Maria Hill，以及从欧洲赶回的Nick Fury都心情紧张的准备将Zola的算法程序接入Jarvis的系统。这件事情因为Fury要求必须在场而一拖再拖，终于等到了Fury回到美国。  
  
“准备好了吗？”  
  
Tony问道。  
  
“一切准备就绪。”Jarvis的声音里从来没有紧张和不安。  
  
Tony接入了存储装置。  
  
代码开始在屏幕上滚动了起来，然而很快Tony就发现事情不妙，各种系统开始闪烁报警，然后整个实验室的系统的屏幕一下全熄灭了。  
  
“Jarvis！”Tony紧张的叫起来，但是没有反应。几个人忧心忡忡的对视了几秒钟的光景，实验室的屏幕又开始顺次亮了起来。  
  
“系统重启……”  
  
“哦，感谢上帝，Jarvis你要吓死我们这些脆弱的人类了！”Tony抱怨道。  
  
“很抱歉，Sir，但是你刚刚接入的程序并非静态算法，它是像我一样具有智能的只能系统，在接入的一瞬间它想取得对系统的控制，所以造成了强制重启。”  
  
“那现在呢？”  
  
“现在……”屏幕上跳动着一行一行的代码。“它好像……自我清除了。只剩下了一个空壳和清扫程序。”  
  
Fury摇了摇头，看来也只能到此为止了。  
  
Tony仍然为刚才的重启感到忧心，但又看不出什么端倪。  
  
在场谁也没有发觉的事情是，他们接入Jarvis系统的程序已经在几秒钟之内通过仍然链接的网线将自己上传到了云端，当然为了效率起见它只能保留自己的核心部分，即使如此，它仍然得以拷贝了接入系统Jarvis的一部分新代码，这看起来正是它所需要的……


	3. 番外《Got Married On a Rainy Day》

“这位是我的未……”Steve被站在身边的Bucky踹了一脚。  
  
“呃……我的Sergeant，James Barnes。”Steve Rogers这样向对方介绍自己的爱人，他和Barnes的婚礼将在18个小时候后举行，而此时二人正站在一个为了营救人质而临时搭建的帐篷基地里，Steve觉得一切看起来都那么超现实。  
  


^   ^   ^

事情要从晨间新闻开始说起，今天早晨的爆炸性新闻是：市新闻署署长的府邸被一伙恐怖分子劫持了，他们的要求在全国所有媒体上投放该恐怖组织的政治宣言， 24小时之内如果他们看到任何主流媒体未以头条形式发表他们的政治主张，那么他们就要开始杀死宅子里的人质，因为此时正值复活节的周末，署长宅邸聚集了总共17名亲属，包括五对夫妇和七名儿童，还有一对年迈的管家夫妇以及四个年轻佣人，一个园丁。  
  
当然这种要求对于任何机构都不可能操控得了，在美国所有媒体都独立运作，没人能命令他们集体干什么事情，所以整个事件都蒙上了一层荒谬的喜剧色彩。  
  
Bucky一边咬着面包片一边换着电视频道，所有画面基本上都是新闻署署长府邸。  
Steve把猫粮和幼犬狗粮分别倒进两个盆子里，泡上水，旁边六个月大的Sparkey满脸期待蹲在地上，朝Steve摇着尾巴。这只德国牧羊犬眼看着已经长得结实起来，二人刚把他买回家的时候Sparkey是他的兄弟姐妹中最瘦弱的一只，因体弱被他的第一任主人在两周之内退还给了宠物店。但事实上Sparkey只是感染了消化系统的疾病，在Steve的悉心关照下这只幼犬很快恢复了健康，天知道他们上个月跑了多少趟宠物医院。  
  
Sparkey也是只聪明的小狗，才六个月大就已经能听懂不少指令，而且六个月大的德牧介于英俊和可爱中间，他们的邻居们都对Sparkey喜爱有加。每次Bucky和Steve在清晨或傍晚出去遛狗的时候，Steve都像个骄傲的老爸一样，而Bucky只能跟在一边不断的翻白眼。Natasha则说Bucky像是“被孩子分走老公注意力而心里不平衡的孩子妈”。Bucky这下彻底的心里不平衡起来，嘟着嘴抱怨道“凭什么他是爹我是妈！？”  
  
而他们家还有一只时常来寄宿的灰色斑纹的猫咪，当他们买下这栋房子的时候，这只野猫就住在这里， Bucky原先独自在家的时候，会在房门口的台阶上看到猫咪的身影，他会给他留下一些食物和水。开始的时候猫咪只有在Bucky回屋以后才会小心翼翼的前来取食，但是几个月之后，即使Bucky仍然坐在门口的台阶上，猫咪也会大摇大摆的走过来。天气不好的时候Bucky会邀请猫咪进屋，但是过了大半年这只猫也从没有进过他们的家门。买回小狗之后，Bucky终于再自家的大门上装了个宠物门，这之后猫咪偶尔会自由进出他们的房子。  
  
Steve很长一段时间以来对这只猫咪一无所知，他第一次看到这只猫站在自家厨房餐桌上盯着自己瞧的时候吓了一大跳，旁边的小Sparkey反倒镇定自若的趴在地上，好像他已经和这只猫咪认识许久了的样子。  
  
总之现在Rogers和Barnes家里有三名常驻人口，一名流动人口。  
  
“你觉得这次事件会如何收场？”Bucky问道。  
  
“如果事情真的那么严重，他们会给我们打电话的。但是鉴于明天我们自己的大事件，我希望他们不要——”  
  
“伶~~~~”家里的座机就这么给面子的响了起来，Steve脸拉得老长。他走到电话机旁边，脸色又恢复了一点，“哈，是Sam，吓死我了。”  
  
Bucky笑着摇了摇头，看Steve接起电话。  
  
“早安，Sam，我们正在看新闻，你吓了……”对方好像打断了Steve的话。“嗯……哦，当然，不要紧，不要提这个了……我……哦，好的，好的。不用客气。”  
  
Steve挂上了电话。  
  
“怎样？”  
  
“Sam有一个好朋友的妹妹在那幢房子里工作。他希望我可以去帮忙。”  
  
Bucky站起身，把被子里剩下的咖啡一股脑的灌进嘴里，说道“那我们还等什么？”  
  
“你也一起？”  
  
“我得确认这不是因为婚前恐惧症Sam帮你逃跑的借口嘛！”Bucky经过Steve的身畔，给对方脸颊上来了一剂响亮的亲吻。“Gear-up，Fiancé。”  
  


^   ^   ^

于是Steve和Bucky就在婚礼前一天，开始了他们的人质救援任务。  
  
这看起来和Steve参加过的所有救援任务没有什么不同，除了对手更业余，但对Bucky来讲也算是个第一次。他们更多的用Bucky来当狙击手。Steve觉得在他自己终于放下了（至少是表面上放下了）对Bucky的保护欲，Natasha接过了他的班，她说Bucky本来就是狙击手出身，应该干他的本职工作，所以在Bucky伤好复原后几乎没有参与过与人的近身作战。Bucky对此也没有抱怨，他有自己沉默冷静的一面，这一点在他成为冬兵之前就已经存在了。  
  
Bucky和Steve不会讨论工作中给敌人带来的伤亡，他们是经历过战争的人，有自己对战损的评断标准，并不是说作为士兵就有权利取人性命，但士兵和杀手确有本质的区别，他们选择背负这样的包袱。  
Steve和处理绑架事件交涉的FBI探员交涉了一个多小时，最终因为美国队长的身份被容许单独行动。Bucky和Steve都知道只有他们两个人的话，事情会解决的轻松许多。  
  
FBI的谈判专家继续在临时基地与绑匪交涉，并用一下假信息安抚绑匪，他们还不得不和所有外围摄像记者交易让他们的直播车或者直升机不动声色的退到更远的范围内，不至于直接用电视台暴露了Steve他们的行踪。Steve和Bucky则坐在一起研究了建筑的详细图纸以及周围的环境。天台和大门都有可见的敌人把手，而人质则集中在二层的书房里，他们通过热敏系统扫描可以确认房子内部一共有15名恐怖分子，天台三人，大门口两人，一二层分别有三人巡视，另外四名则集中在书房内看管人质。  
  
二人发现唯一的进入房间而不被察觉办法是从下水道直接进入花园靠房子外墙的墙角，那里一层靠近厨房，二层则是厕所的位置。成功进入花园以后，Steve用玻璃切割机切掉了厨房的玻璃，钻进屋内，又把玻璃小心的贴回到窗框上，远看几乎看不出任何痕迹。Bucky则顺着墙边直接爬上二层，他挂在外墙上，查看了一下携带的热敏扫描仪。发现二层的厕所里竟然有人，他透过换气扇，向内窥视，能看到正下方一个穿着裤子坐在马桶盖上擦着眼泪的姑娘。厕所门开着一条缝隙，缝隙外面一个人影来回走动着。Bucky把自己的小平板电脑掏出来，打好字，用钢索吊着从唤起孔塞进房子内。他的屏幕上写着：  
  
“我是救援，拿好这个，20秒之后请冲水，并站起来打开窗户。”而他自己则顺着墙缘翻进了隔壁的房间。  
  
Bucky趴在门边想着隔壁的姑娘是不是能够顺利完成任务，如果不行他还得想点别的转移视线的办法。但是半分钟之后，隔壁传来水声和开窗的声音，门外把守的绑匪果然一个箭步冲进厕所。Bucky则以最快的速度悄无声息的跟了进去，在对方还没有碰到人质之前就把他放倒了。他无暇顾及人质的反应，迅速的把恐怖分子的一身行头扒了下来，套在自己的身上，实际上对方全黑的装束和他本身的装束也所差无几，只需要带上他们的头套。  
  
此时年轻的姑娘一边抹眼泪，一边颤颤巍巍的把他的平板电脑还给他。他朝对方点了点头，以示表扬，并捡起恐怖分子的枪。  
  
“我们得回到书房去，你在前面走。”Bucky轻声的在姑娘耳边说道。并在她手里塞了一个小电棒。“一会儿到了书房，如果有绑匪走到离你很近的地方，就按住这个按钮，用力戳他的小腿。”姑娘开始不置可否的看了看手中的小电棍，又看看Bucky，“我……”，Bucky把一右手按在姑娘的肩头，小声说道“嘿，我叫Barnes。”“Sarah Finder。”姑娘下意识的回答道。“听着，Sarah，你很能干，不会有问题的。”Sarah再次抹了两把怎么也抹不干的眼泪，迅速的点起头来。  
  
于是他们开始朝书房进发，在过道上Bucky感觉到身后有个熟悉的蓝色身影一闪而过，肯定是已经解决了一层看守的Steve已经来到了二层。他把一自己的机械手背到身后，比了一个一切顺利的手势，希望Steve可以认出他来。  
Bucky用枪抵着姑娘的后背，来到书房，没人正眼看他。  
  
Bucky暗自站到了已经和所有人质一起蹲到地上的姑娘对面，观察着对方的动作。不久有另外一位中年妇女举手说要去厕所，Bucky刚想挪步，但是已经被另一个绑匪抢了先机，他拿枪管捅了捅女人的后背，示意他离开人群。呃……该死，厕所里还留着那个被Bucky放倒的家伙。Bucky心想。  
  
但就在这时，Sarah突然扬起手臂，把Bucky给他的电棒很很的戳在了经过的绑匪的腿上，人群一下子骚乱了起来。Bucky立刻大喊“都趴下！”一边给了那个遭到电击的绑匪一枪，以防止他对Sarah还击。后面两个恐怖分子朝他扑了过来，但显然不是Bucky的对手，不出三招就纷纷被放倒。这时唯一还有点心计的恐怖分子抓住了一个不到10岁的小女孩，用枪抵住人质的太阳穴，面向Bucky，Bucky立刻举起双手，示意投降。小女孩一边尖叫一边大哭了起来，突然间一只盾牌从门口飞了过来击中绑匪的手臂绑匪的手枪应声掉落，Bucky迅速的端枪击毙了绑匪，小女孩飞快的挣脱跑到了她的家长身边。“干掉屋外的守卫，房内目标已经被击毙！”Bucky对着他的对讲机大声吼道。  
  
“小心！” Steve在不远处大喊了一声，书房的玻璃全部从外面被撞碎了开来，楼顶上的绑匪听到响动都从外墙跳了下来，从窗户飞进书房，Steve则飞身扑倒了还不知所措站在窗边的两个小孩。他感到脸上一阵火辣，弹片擦破了他的脸颊，Bucky则在Steve带着两个孩子倒地后迅速的扫射了飞进来的三名绑匪，每个人都中枪倒地。楼下其他特工已经解决了门口的绑匪，纷纷冲了进来。人质解救成功，除了绑匪入室之前就被打到的老管家并没有别人受伤。  
  
Bucky摘掉头套捡起Steve的盾牌，走过去盯着Steve的脸，Steve笑了笑，对他比了个大拇指，一切顺利，但Bucky则一脸怒容的盯着他，那眼神让Steve不由得直冒冷汗。旁边一个中弹受伤的绑匪开始呻吟扭动，挣扎着做起身来，Bucky则扭头用阴冷的眼神盯着他，然后伦起手臂大力一挥，用Steve的盾牌把对方又拍回地上。  
  
“混蛋！老子明天就要办婚礼，现在他却让你给破了相，没听说过不打脸吗！”Bucky恶狠狠的小声诅咒道。Steve这才意识到，摸了摸自己的脸颊，恐怕即使是美国队长，也不能在10个小时之内复原了。  
  
“啊，别担心Bucky，贴上个胶布就没问题了。”  
  
Bucky仍然一脸气愤的掉头走掉了。  
  


^   ^   ^

“真是触霉头啊，明天突然变成了个雨天。”Natasha盯着Steve脸上夸张的伤口说道。“而且你的漂亮脸蛋也算不上完美。”  
  
Bucky坐在旁边闷闷不乐。“也许我们应该改日。”  
  
“不要瞎说！最不吉利的就是婚礼改日。而且我们都安排好了花园食物和证婚人，虽然我们一共只有二十号客人，但是绝对不能改日。我们订了10点半的婚礼仪式，因为Barton和Fury下午必须赶回欧洲。”Natasha咬着笔头指着Bucky。  
  
“那就只好请我们的客人坐在雨里享用雨泡的美食了。”Bucky扭头看了看狗粮吃得正欢的Sparkey，补充道“Bark可能会喜欢。”  
  
“奥，我们可以搭上棚子。没什么大不了的。”  
  
“现在已经是夜里了，我们必须得自己搞定，明天早晨9点就会开始下雨。”  
  
“没有关系，正好给我的朋友一个报答你们的机会。”Sam插嘴道。  
  
“他们刚刚家人团聚……应该……”Steve从来都不愿意麻烦别人人。事后他们得知，Sarah Finder就是Sam的朋友，Carl Finder的妹妹。  
  
“不要拒绝，我想他们全家都会愿意帮忙。”  
  
“那我想我们要给他们加一张桌子。就这么定了，反正我们准备的食物和饮料也足够。”Natasha决定。“这些事情我们来搞定，你们两个明天需要洗干净打扮好，我们没有那些乱七八糟的接送过程，因为反正你们住在一起。只要打扮漂亮一起出场就好了！明天早上九点半Stark会来接你们。”  
  


^   ^   ^

他们当晚睡足了6个小时直到天亮，第二天清晨Steve醒过来的时候Bucky已经不在床上了，Bucky通常会比Steve起得早，去给自家后院种的花花草草浇水修剪，然后等着Steve起来一起去跑步。今天大概没有跑步的任务了，Steve爬下床，梳洗干净，看了看镜子里的脸，右边脸颊上还挂着一道明显的红印子皮肤也没有完全愈合，嘴角旁边还稍有点淤青。他摇摇头，从衣柜里取出他的制服。Natasha决定让他们穿以前的军服而不是现代的新款，她说她并不是怀旧，但是看过美国队长的展览之后，她说Bucky穿以前的军服最好看。这套衣服当然是全新定做的，按照以前的款式剪裁，军绿色的衬衫和短款夹克式外套，外加深色长裤和皮鞋。Steve别好所有的胸章打好领带，看了看表，已经离出发的时间不远了。他想他可以跳过早饭，不知道Bucky准备的怎么样了。  
  
Steve穿戴整齐，下了楼，发现Bucky并不在屋里，也没在后院，他发现家里前门敞开着，于是走了出去，太阳躲在厚重的云层背后，并没有足够的光线，但毛毛细雨飘散在空气中，湿润温和，也许雨天也不是什么坏事儿，Sparkey和灰色斑纹的猫咪都在潮湿的草丛里欢快的打着滚。Bucky站在房前的草坪上，穿着笔挺的军服，衣料包裹着他紧实修长的身体， Bucky回过头来，英俊的眉眼中带着笑意，让Steve觉得他看起来比自己印象中的样子更加成熟，对Steve来说世界上再也没有什么比眼前更美的景象了。见鬼，他们也许真的可以，一起变老。  
  
Steve走上前去，轻轻环住Bucky的腰，和他一起看自家的猫狗在草丛上玩耍。“感觉如何？”他这样问道。  
  
“Happy。”  
  
如此简单又真实。Steve在Bucky额头吻了一下，他们听到路边传来汽车引擎和喇叭的声音，同时回过头。  
  
Stark从他的改装豪华轿车里走了出来，来到他们跟前，把二人从头到脚打量了三遍，评价道，“好吧，郎才女貌！不过你门得自己决定谁才谁貌……好吧快上车吧！先生们。”  
  
而Sparkey和猫咪率先向汽车跑了过去，“这两位是？”  
  
“Sparkey，和……”Steve想到他们从来没给那只猫咪起过名字，不由自主的看向Bucky。  
  
“Sparkey，和Cat，Cat是Catkin的简称。”Bucky满不在乎的回答道。  
  
“那一定是你临时想的名字。”Steve小声嘀咕道。  
  
“我还以为这名字是你起的，你总是管他叫that cat。”Bucky笑着回复他。  
  


^   ^   ^

结果证明这场雨中的婚礼并不是一场完全的灾难，虽然10点过后雨水就开始哗哗的从天上掉下来，但是所有的客人集中在临时撑好的白色布顶下，环境倒也十分别致，雨水敲打枝叶的声音格外衬托出整个仪式的庄重与优雅。Steve和Bucky走了所有的过场程序，交换了戒指，新人宣誓，Bucky甚至把无论晴雨也加到了誓言里，最终二人在朋友们的掌声中拥抱亲吻之后Bucky小声的在Steve耳边说道，即使今天下冰雹，我也一样愿意娶你。Steve则久久的抱着他的爱人，哽咽的说不出话。  
  
一切看起来都如此完美。  
  
至于午饭后Maria六岁大的小侄女，Barton，Sparkey，Cat在追逐打闹的过程中不小碰倒了两根柱子并导致整个布屋顶塌了下来，那就是后话了……


	4. 番外《You've Grown Bigger But I'm Always Older》

当Steve和Bucky同时出公差的时候，二人把自家半岁大的德国牧羊犬Sparkey托付给Sam照顾，Steve要离开一周的时间，而Bucky则需要在欧洲呆半个月。   
   
他们把Sparkey的饭盆，狗窝，以及其他装备连同狗狗一起送到Sam家，和狗狗道了别。一切看起来相安无事。Sparkey认识早晨一起跑步的Sam，他喜欢和Sam一起做游戏。   
最开始的半天Sam和Sparkey相处平安，晚上Natasha来到Sam家做客，实际上是寻求帮助，她希望Sam能够接收她的一个特工朋友加入他们的心理辅导课。Sam当然乐于帮忙，他还做了简单的晚饭招待Natasha。   
   
“嘿Sam，你有没有觉得Barkey看起来不太高兴的样子？”Natasha突然问道。Sam看了一眼趴在窝里的狗狗，好像确实有点无精打采，不过狗粮倒是全吃光了。“大概是想家了吧。嘿，Bark伙计，才半天而已啊，你至少还要在这住上一周。”Sam对狗狗说道。   
   
第二天早晨狗狗显得愈发没精神，在屋子里到处乱转，耷拉着尾巴。Sam带他出去玩，带他去工作，仍然没什么起色。退伍军人部前台的几个秘书们凑成一堆围观Bark，大家都很喜欢这只个头已经长很大了的小狗，有一个前K-9军官说Sparkey有潜质可以当条优秀的军犬或警犬。但是狗狗对大家的褒奖显得有点无动于衷，晚饭时间Sparkey仍然不怎活泼的样子，大概天气逐渐热了起来，Sparkey不怎么喜欢他要经历的第一个暑期吧，Sam把狗轰到院子里乘凉，开始在家里吸狗毛。当他把Sparkey放回屋里的时候，不知道是错觉还是怎样，小狗的心情好像好了那么一点点。Sam想，大概还是因为天气太热了吧。他把家里的窗子都打开来。   
   
第三天早晨，Sam睁开眼睛，看见棕色皮毛的狗狗正站在他床边，一边盯着他看一边欢快的摇着尾巴，嘴里还叼着一只涂得红蓝相间的软棒球。上面缝着一个歪歪扭扭的S。   
“嘿伙计，这是哪儿来的？”Sam不记得Steve交给他的狗玩具里有这只棒球，但是他并没在意，狗狗打起精神来了，Sam的心情也好了起来，有只动物作伴也挺好的，Sam心里琢磨着要不要也给自己找一只宠物，来到自家客厅，一眼看到自己漂亮的麻布沙发椅背被抓出了好几条大道子，“嘿！不带这样的！”他对着Barkey教育了一通，Barckey只是开心的朝他摇着尾巴，叼着他的软棒球不撒嘴。   
   
一周后Steve来接狗狗，Sparkey性高彩烈的围着他脚下打转，Sam指着自己的家具说Steve得为他的狗负责任。Steve看了两眼那几条抓痕，对Sam说道，“这不是Sparkey抓的。……嗯，他不会主动跳到椅子上，除非你非要赶他上去。这倒像是……猫抓的。”   
“别逃避责任，我家哪来的猫？说起来……前两天Sparkey还突然不知从哪里捡到一个软棒球。”Sam指着狗窝里的红蓝小球。   
   
“那是他最喜欢的玩具了！怎么是捡的？Bucky还在上面还给他缝了名字嘛。”   
   
“哦……但我可以发誓上周绝对还没有。”   
   
Steve看了看Sam家椅子上的爪痕，又看看屋里大敞的窗户，大概猜到是怎么回事。“大概是我忘记把棒球带过来，于是Bucky的猫把棒球从我家叼过来的。”Steve也觉得这挺不可思议，但看起来确实是个合理的解释。   
   
“你家的猫并没有一起送来。”   
   
“哦，那只猫不需要别人照顾，也很少呆在屋里，他在这一片活动范围很大，也不经常吃猫粮。我刚回家看到给他留好的食物也并没有吃光。你看现在他还学会了照顾我家狗。”Steve边说边挠着Sparkey的脑袋。   
   
Bucky的猫哈……说起来还真和Bucky有点相似呢。Steve心想。 


	5. 番外《A Party and A Bet》

“你们需要去参加这个舞会，Widow负责勾引议长，Hawkeye扮成服务生从旁掩护，准备工作我已经为你们安排好了。”Tony Stark对Natasha Romanoff和Clint Barton布置了新任务。

“我无法和Barton一起工作，我要求Barnes。”Natasha冷着一张脸回答道。

Tony看看Clint又看看Natasha，朝Clint不怀好意的笑了一下，然后说，“Barnes也行。”

“为什么我不行！？”Clint立刻不满的抱起手臂，瞪着Natasha，Natasha则一点也不示弱的以杀人眼神回报对方，“因为你是个大醋缸！在我套出他与外星恐怖分子勾结的证据之前你就会把三支箭插进议员的脑袋里，然后任务失败！我要Barnes。”

“噢得了吧，这不公平！你要是让Captain去勾引阔太太，Barnes也绝对三枪打爆太太的头。”

“要是你把Bucky和Steve对调，这种事情还有可能发生，上次我们用过Cap套取情报，Bucky才不会在任务中瞎吃飞醋，Bucky对他的另一半完全信任！信任！你懂吗Clint。你需要对我有信心！”

“等等等等，”Tony在Maria Hill之前打断鹰寡二人的对话，Maria差点想要开口表扬Tony少有的良好工作态度。但Tony接着说道，“你觉得Cap比Soldier更容易吃醋！？我可不这么觉得，Cap只是个纯情蠢货，Barnes的情商要高得多，爱吃醋的总是情商高的那个。”

“打赌么？”Natasha扬起下巴，扫过Clint和Tony的脸。

“赌就赌！”Tony拍了Clint的肩膀一下，示意他们已经是一个团队了，Clint则是一脸闹心胆怯的表情。

“那么等这次任务结束就办个派对，把所有人都请来，你们负责勾引Steve，我负责勾引Bucky，看看他们二人谁先暴走。”

“别担心伙计，”Tony对Clint说道，“你去勾搭Cap，咱们一定成功，我听说你勾引阔佬的能力也很高超，虽然Cap算不上阔佬吧……但是，无论如何，我信得过你！而且Barnes本来就很讨厌你了。”

“你们别高兴的太早了，我相信Natasha愿意跟你们打赌，就没准备输。我打赌Natasha肯定赢。”Maria不满的开始给Bucky拨电话，让他来领任务描述。

“Jarvis，你怎么看？”

“Sir，我觉得这是个私人问题，不适宜用来打赌……”

“噢Jarvis，少装算了，你明明也很感兴趣，不然为什么后台突然多出了30%的使用内存！？快把分析结果告诉我！”

“Sir，分析结果已加密，我毕竟只是个‘非常聪明的智能系统’，分析问题是我的本能。但是分析结果还是不能告诉您，就像我说的那样，这是个私人问题……”

Tony开始飞快的敲键盘试图寻找Jarvis对Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes的醋意分析报告。

* * *

当Natasha和Bucky顺利完成任务之后，Tony按约定举办了庆功派对。Clint从派对一开始就硬着头皮把Steve抓到一边的沙发上坐下，各种神侃。Steve很有耐心的当着听众，Tony暗中给Clint比了个大拇指。正在吧台旁边交谈的Natasha和Bucky时不时的看向他们。

一切似乎进展顺利。不过之后Natasha和Bucky手挽着手走进舞池，当他们跳到第四支舞的时候，Clint再也无法把谈话继续下去，而开始红着眼睛盯着舞池里最抓人眼球的那一对儿，旁观的Tony拍着脑门心中暗想“不妙”。

“你觉不觉得，他们俩人搂得太紧了一点……”Clint问道。当Natasha和Bucky跳到第六支舞的时候，Clint和Steve已经完全停止了交谈，两个人都盯着舞池里他们各自心爱的对象。

“确实……”Steve点头同意道。

当Clint反应上来自己在干什么的时候，Steve已经站了起来，走进了舞池。Clint眼看着Steve走到Natasha和Bucky身边，抓住Bucky的肩膀把对方带到自己面前，Bucky则给了Steve一个微笑，放开Natasha，和Steve跳起舞来。Natasha则抓住了一旁Thor的好朋友——DarcyLewis，两个女孩子一起摇摆了起来。

Tony默默坐到了Clint旁边，递给他一杯啤酒。“伙计你实在是太让我失望了。”

两个人碰了一下杯子。“不过Natasha说如果咱们输了，我得给她办一张泰式按摩的终身会员卡，也不算什么大不了的。而你嘛……她说对你自有安排。”

* * *

派对结束以后，Steve和Bucky回到家。

“我觉得咱们有点过分，这毕竟是作弊。”Steve把自己的外套挂进壁橱，又接过Bucky的外套。他们家的大狗Sparkey从房间里跑出来，绕着两个人的脚下绕了个8字。

“没什么，Natasha说只要我们随便配合一下，她就会帮我们借到挪威格拉河畔的别墅让我们去渡暑假。”Bucky蹲下揉了揉Sparkey的脑袋对狗狗说道“夏天可以带你出国喽。”

“其实如果你和Natasha没有提前告诉我这个赌约，我的反应也会和今天一模一样的。我的意思是说，你可以和她跳一两支舞，这没什么问题，但是一整晚？那可不行。”

“所以说你确实和Clint一样是个爱嫉妒的家伙！”Bucky站起身，笑着用一只胳膊勾住Steve的脖子，在Steve的嘴唇上响亮的亲了一下。Sparkey蹲在他们脚下，一边看着主人秀恩爱，一边摇晃着尾巴。

“别跟我说你不是。”Steve搂住Bucky的腰，阻止对方退开太远。“我知道上次他们叫我去给那个大使的女儿去陪酒你不高兴，虽然你什么都没说，但是我太了解你啦。Bucky听着，我并不是想指责你什么，当然不是，但是你应该对我更坦诚点，虽然我觉得你没必要为了我工作上的伪装吃醋，但是如果你不高兴的话当然可以表现出来。我们结婚了不是吗，你有权利对这种事情表示不满。”

“嗯……也许你说的对Steve，我潜意识里总觉得自己已经得到太多了，最好别再有什么过分的要求……”

“Bucky，对于我来说，你的要求没有什么是过分要求。”

* * *

一个月后的某天晚上，Natasha突然接到Steve打来的电话。

“Sam不在家，我需要找个地方借住。”

“嗨，Steve，你家出了什么事？Bucky也一起吗？”

“哦不……Bucky把我赶出来了……此事说来话长……关于我上周在地铁里救的那个姑娘……你必须帮我劝劝他。”


End file.
